People Can Change With A Little Bit Of Love
by thelonglostpotter
Summary: We all know what a prat Draco was when he came to Hogwarts, but what if someone else entered the picture and made him a kinder person before that happened? What if Draco had been nice to Harry that day they met? What if they had become friends? What if one girl had the chance to make a new Draco Malfoy and did? Main!OC Kind!Draco Slytherin!Harry Manipulative!Dumbledore
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: First Friends

Mali could not take it any longer. She was sick and tired of father dragging her along to these parties. Sick and tired of hearing him repeat those same words over and over.

"And have you met my daughter?" _Here we go again_, she thought as she heard the words that forced her into such conversations, in which she had no interest. "Allow me to introduce Amalthea Elara Rowena Levesque. My pride and joy." _There he goes, full name and all. _Mali had to quickly stop herself from rolling her eyes. Instead she plastered on her 'dearest, darling daughter' smile as she fell into a graceful, practiced curtsey.

"Good evening Lord and Lady Ellesmere. It is a pleasure to make your acquaintance."

Though she was only a mere seven years of age, she knew manners beyond many. Whether she meant the words that cordially left her mouth or not was an entirely different matter.

"Oh what a darling she is Rasalas!" Lady Ellesmere cooed, bending down to Mali's height. "I have a son just a little bit older than you dear, I'm sure you to would get along marvellously." Turning back to my father. "Rasalas we must get the children together sometime, we haven't since Thalassa…" She trailed off looking at Mali. "Dear Amalthea, why don't you run along now? My husband and I have some adult things to talk about. Much too boring for a child like yourself." Mali looked up at her father for his permission. The slight nod of his head was all she needed before she began walking away.

She was glad to get away. She knew what they were going to talk about. Mother.

Mali's mother, Thalassa, had passed away that summer and everything had changed since then. Father had thrown himself into his work barely leaving anytime for Mali and Danny (her older brother). She thanked the Lord that she still had Danny because she didn't know what she would do without him. Being three years older than her left him in charge. He took care of her, comforted her after one of her nightmares, played with her in the garden. He helped her understand that Mother was gone, and she wasn't coming back.

Since their mother's death, Father had become distant. He had stopped calling them Mali and Danny like he used to. Now it was all 'Eridanus this' and 'Amalthea that'. He had stopped laughing like he used to. He had stopped showing any emotion at all. He was just an empty shell, but he was still their father. Danny and Mali took care of him as well as themselves.

Mali's eyes began to fill with tears as she thought of mother. How her light brown hair used to flow in the wind, how her green eyes used to sparkle with laughter and her smile that could light up a whole room.

Wanting to be alone with her thoughts, Mali ran from the room, out into the courtyard. But, for not looking where she was going, she accidentally ran into someone. Being her they both ended up sprawled on the grassy floor.

"Hey! Watch where you're going!" The said someone exclaimed sitting up, rubbing his head.

Mali looked up to see a boy who had to be near her own age with a stormy expression on his face. However seeing the tears brimming her bright blue eyes, his expression softened.

"A-are you alright?" The boy was unsure of how to act.

Mali quickly looked away and wiped her eyes. She too was unsure how to act. She didn't see children her own age often and had certainly never spoken to them. Parents could only bring their children to these parties if they themselves were hosting them or if the child was eight years of age. She was here because it was her pare- father's annual Christmas party, meaning this boy had to be eight years old. He was older than her.

"I'm sorry! I should have looked where I was going. I didn't mean to knock you over." She avoided answering his question, not wanting to think about Mother again. He must have sensed this because he didn't pry.

"No worries." He assured her, running his hand through his pale blond hair. Mali had only seen such a shade of blond once before, this had to be Lord Malfoy's son. "My name is Draconis Varien Lucius Malfoy. And you are?"

He held out his hand to shake hers, Mali took it, hoping it could be a sign of friendship between the two.

"Well my name is Amalthea Elara Rowena Levesque, but if you dare call me Amalthea I'll hex you into oblivion. As soon as I get a wand that is… Would you mind calling me Mali?" She replied hopefully. Pleading with her eyes.

"Sure!" He smiled. "As long as you agree to call me Draco."

"Hm… Draco." Mali tested the name. "Not Drake?" She grinned cheekily.

"No!" Draco began to laugh. This girl was… Different. Of course, he hadn't met another to compare her to, but she was not what he had been expecting. Draco had expected a proper young lady with a stiff personality. But this girl, Mali, she was wonderful! She was funny, sweet and a bit of a smart alleck but he didn't mind. She was his first friend.

Mali was having similar thoughts about Draco. Her blue eyes met his silver, both twinkling, perfectly matching their wide grins.

_Friends. _They thought.

**HEEEY GUYS! I hope you liked this! Please review! I really appreciate your opinions! xxx**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Meeting Someone New

_3 years and 8 months later…_

"Father, hurry up!" Lucius Malfoy felt himself dragged to the fire place, his son jumping with excitement.

_What happened to turn my polite and calm son into this? _He thought to himself. _Ah yes, the Levesque girl._

Lucius didn't have anything against the child, quite the opposite actually. It was nice for him to see Draco with such a caring friend, who had proper manners too (unlike Crabbe's and Goyle's sad excuses for sons). And her father was a Lord too, she was the perfect match for Draco. However, Lucius did find himself wishing now and again that their energy levels were a little bit lower… He'd found that just watching them made him feel old.

"DIAGON ALLEY!" Draco exclaimed as the green flames enveloped him, sending him through the Floo. Lucius followed quickly, not wanting to loose him.

"Mali!" Draco called. Spotting her entering the Alley through the Leaky Cauldron with her father and brother. Her eyes lit up on seeing Draco as she wove her way through the crowds and to greet him. They did not hug however as both of them knew it would be a very un-Slytherin thing to do. And they were both set of Slytherin. They had to be. The two were pranksters to say the least, but not typical, Gryffindor pranksters. Their pranks had class and were planned and carried out with every ounce of cunning and slyness they had (which was a lot). Another thing was that when they pranked, they left no trace. They pranked usually for revenge or just the sweet satisfaction it brought them. If that didn't make them Slytherins, nobody knew what would.

"Draco!" Her grin stretched from ear to ear. She was so glad to see him again. They hadn't seen each other in two months due to her having been on holiday in Spain with her family.

"How are you? How was your summer?" They spoke simultaneously. "Sorry- You first- No you first" That was all the pair could handle, they burst out laughing just as Mali's dad and brother reached Draco's dad.

"Lord Malfoy." Mali's father reached out his hand which the senior Malfoy gladly took. "A pleasure as always."

"My dear friend, long time no see." Lord Malfoy smiled, a rare occurrence seen by few. "Oh my! Can it be, young Eridanus?" He continued looking at the Heir of Levesque. "My haven't you grown."

"Thank you Lord Malfoy! Good to see you too." Danny smiled at Lucius before turning to his own father who gave him a nod before he ran off to meet his friends.

"Now then you two. How about Rasalas and I go to collect your books and potions ingredients while you run over and start getting fitted by Madam Malkin? We can meet you there once we're done."

"Yes sir." The children replied before turning towards Madam Malkin's.

"Amalthea!" Her father called after her.

Mali sighed at her father's use of her full name. "Yes Father?" She asked.

"Remember to get some regular 'everyday' robes as well. I think seven will do, as long as two are black, one is brown and one is grey, the usual."

"Yes Father." They walked away quickly before either father remembered something more.

"So it didn't work? You're still Amalthea?" Draco asked referring to her plan to get her father to call her Mali again.

"No." Mali sulked. "He's still in his funk."

"And so are you it seems." Draco observed. "Come on lets get Madam Malkin's over and done with and then the real fun can begin." A cunning smirk slid onto Draco's face, brightening Mali's mood slightly.

In Madam Malkin's, Draco went first for the fitting of his robes while Mali looked over the colour samples for her new 'everyday' ones.

"First years to Hogwarts, dears?" Asked the cheery old woman as she hobbled around with her pins.

"Yes Ma'am." Mali answered politely. "But you might as well make them Slytherin colours." She shared a smirk with Draco as the old lady sighed.

"You youngsters, always so sure…" She muttered.

Mali had just picked out the shades of brown and grey that she wanted and was currently studying a deep blue when she heard the door open and close behind her. She turned to see a boy with scruffy black hair, cracked glasses, bright emerald eyes dressed in rags walk in. Normally, such an appearance would be enough to send her running in the opposite direction, however there was something familiar about this boy, only, she couldn't place it.

"Sorry deary!" Madam Malkin called to him. "We're a bit busy as you can see but I'll be with you as soon as possible."

The boy mumbled something as he began to browse through the robes. Mali saw the perfect entrance.

"You do realise your looking at women's robes, right?" She smirked at the unknowing boy.

"Sorry." He muttered, his eyes trained on the floor.

Mali laughed. "Are you going to Hogwarts this year? We are!" She gestured to herself and Draco, who gave the boy a little wave.

"Stand still would you!" Madam Malkin began getting annoyed at Draco, who just smirked back at her.

The boy smiled slightly before answering, "Yeah I am."

"Awesome!" Mali gave him a warm smile. "I'm Amalthea Levesque but you can call me Mali."

Draco frowned slightly at Mali's willingness to let this boy use her nickname, having just met him. However, if she trusted him, then so would he. "And I'm Draconis Malfoy. Draco would be preferred however." He joined in sounding rather pompous.

"Prat!" Mali swatted his arm. He smirked.

"I'm Harry Potter."

The two went silent. You could have heard a pin drop. Then Madam Malkin bustled back in ruining the silence.

"You're done." She announced to Draco. "You next young lady."

"Are you really?" Draco asked as he climbed off the podium, taking a good look at Harry. "No offense, but, what in Merlin's name are you wearing?"

Mali handed the samples of fabric for her new cloaks (two black, a soft grey, light brown that matched her hair, dark blue to match her eyes, dark green for Slytherin and a deep red, darked than blood) and said "Hogwarts." For her uniform and listened as she too was curious as to why the Boy-Who-Lived, the Chosen One, the Heir of the Ancient and Noble House of Potter was dressed in dirty rags.

"They're my cousin's old clothes. They're all I have." He mumbled looking ashamed.

Mali and Draco were shocked.

"All you have?!" Mali exclaimed. "All you have?! You're the Heir of Potter for crying out loud! The Boy-Who-Lived and those rags are 'all you have'?! Who would make you wear those?"

"My Aunt and Uncle. They said I'm a freak who doesn't deserve anything."

"A freak my a-"

"Mali calm down! You're acting like a Gryffindor" That shut her up but Draco still clamped his hand over his friend's mouth for safe measure. "Please tell me you aren't serious!" He begged Harry.

"What do you mean? Of course I'm being serious." The boy looked confused.

"Ok that's it! I've heard enough. Your Aunt and Uncle, what are their names? Where do they live?" Mali demanded answers.

"Vernon and Petunia Dursley. They live in Little Whinging in Surrey. Why-" Before Harry could finish, Draco exploded.

"Surrey?! That's a muggle town! You weren't living with muggles were you?"

"Erm… Yes..?" Harry was unsure of what to do. These two certainly were strange, but somehow he felt safe with them.

"Hold still girl!" They were all suddenly aware of Madam Malkin again who was trying, with great difficulty, to fit Mali.

"Sorry Ma'am." She muttered sarcastically before returning her attention to Harry. "Have you been to Gringotts yet?"

"Yeah, I didn't grab much though." He pulled out half of what he had taken from the vault.

"Oh trust me, that'll be enough!" Draco smiled, catching on to Mali's plan.

"Enough for what?" Harry inquired curiously.

"A new wardrobe of course!" Mali smirked. This was going to be fun.

The three of them spend the next hour running around the shop, much to Madam Malkin's horror. Grabbing every type of every clothing and getting it fitted for Harry. They even managed, some how, to trick him into a ball gown. Harry had no clue how that could have happened. Draco and Mali even made sure to get the Potter crest on some of his robes.

The three walked out of there, satisfied. Harry was so happy with his new friends and looked so different in his new clothes that Hagrid didn't even notice him leave the store.

"There you are!" They turned at the sound of Mali's dad's voice. "And I see you've found a friend too. Will you introduce us, Amalthea?"

"Hello Father, Lucius." Mali smiled at the men. "This is Harry Potter."

**Meet Harry! Ok so he's a bit shy at first but he'll open up soon and just wait till you hear the surprises their fathers hold ;)**

**Thank you so much to Lilai Windu for your support and encouragement! It helped me write this so much faster 3**

**Hope you like it! Please review :) **


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Empty Holes Filled

"This is Harry Potter."

Well, those words certainly didn't have the effect she was looking for. Mali thought there would be snarky comments and threats and had been prepared to defend him. But, no. That hadn't happened.

"Harry Potter." Rasalas looked at the boy whom he had searched for for many years. "Are you really?" He nodded slightly, looking down.

He couldn't believe his eyes. "You look just like your father, you know. But you have your mother's eyes."

Harry looked up at the man before him, astonished. "You knew my parents?" He asked hopefully. Then realised what he'd done. "Sorry, sir. I didn't mean to question you!"

Harry's despair shocked both the adults and the children.

"Mr Potter, are you alright?" Lucius asked, very confused.

"I… Um…" Harry stuttered staring at them. "Aren't you going to get mad at me for asking a question?"

Draco and Mali started laughing but stopped abruptly on seeing the look exchanged between their fathers. Harry was actually being serious.

"Harry, if you don't mind me asking, where do you live and with whom?" Rasalas asked gently.

"I live with my Aunt and Uncle, sir, in Little Whinging." Harry winced expecting the same outburst Mali and Draco had had earlier on learning this. And it came.

"You lived with them? You lived with your mother's sister?!" Rasalas was fuming. What imbecile placed him with those people? _Anyone who knew Lily knew what they were like! _He thought to himself. _James and Lily's boy. He's nothing but skin and bones and… What are those bruises on his arms?! _"Harry, I'm going to ask you something now and I need you to be completely honest with me. Understand?" The small boy nodded. "Do the Dursleys treat you well?"

Harry opened his mouth, ready to give his usual answer 'they treat me as I deserve to be treated', but quickly closed it.

"No, sir."

"But-" Draco began to ask more questions but was quickly silenced by a look from his father.

"Harry, who's here with you today?" Rasalas wanted a word with those Dursleys.

"Oh! I forgot about Hagrid!" He looked around for the gigantic man. "He was sent from Hogwarts to take me here."

"Hagrid?" Lucius sneered. "They sent that oaf to collect you? Forget about him. He'll understand that you've found friends to be with. Why don't you come with us to collect the rest of your school supplies? You can spend the rest of the summer with us and we'll take you to Kings Cross Station on September 1st. Amalthea and her brother are staying with us too, as Rasalas here has private business to attend to in America. What do you say?"

Harry was shocked. Not only were these people being nice to him but they were offering to take him away from the Dursleys! It was a dream come true. He looked at Draco and Mali beside him, they were grinning enthusiastically.

"I'd love to, sir! And I can promise to pull my weight. I'll help with cooking or cleaning or whatever you'll have me do."

Rasalas's smile faltered at hearing this. _What has this boy been through? _He asked himself.

Lucius jumped in to save Harry from another outburst. "Child, while you stay with us you will neither have to cook nor clean. We have house elves for such needs." Seeing that Harry was about to protest, he added. "I must insist."

"Yes, sir."

Seeing that now was not the time to open up the boy to informal greetings, Rasalas decided to move them all along and treat them all to lunch at Fortesque's. They all had their eyes on Harry. He looked worried about eating, as if he'd never been offered a full portion of food before. _Blasted Dursleys. _Rasalas thought.

After their meal they all continued gathering up school supplies. Their final stop was Ollivander's.

"Draconis Malfoy, Amalthea Levesque and Harry Potter." Came the breathy voice of Ollivander. "Lord Levesque and Lord Malfoy too. A pleasure, a pleasure. Shall we have Mr Malfoy first? Let me see, let me see."

Mali giggled at the strangeness of this man before sneering at Draco.

"Try this!" Ollivander returned holding a black wand. "12 ½ inches, blackthorne, dragon heartstring core."

Draco took the wand and gave it a wave. Sliver and green sparks erupted from the end, he smirked at Harry and Mali for having gotten his wand on first try.

"Wonderful, wonderful." Ollivander trilled. "Strength of will and intuition."

_He really likes repeating himself… _Thought Harry.

"Now Miss Levesque, lets see what I can find for you."

As Ollivander returned to his stores, Harry leaned over to Draco and whispered in his ear.

"He's a bit weird isn't he?"

"Just you wait…" Draco smirked.

Ollivander reappeared carrying four wands. He handed the first to Mali.

"11 inches, oak, dragon griffin feather core."

The second Mali's hand had wrapped around the wand, the window behind her broke.

_An oak wand? Really old man? You're going to have to do better than that. _Mali smirked at him knowingly as he bustled around muttering to himself.

Five wands, three broken windows and two smashed windows later, Ollivander was looked exhausted.

"How about this one? 11 ½ inches, willow, unicorn hair core. Rather temperamental but powerful nevertheless."

He handed a silvery wand to her outstretched hand. Mali instantly felt the connection between herself and the wand and gave it a wave. The wand glowed and silver and a breeze lifted in the room encircling her.

Her father gasped at the display of such power. Proud of his daughter for all the strength she showed.

Harry found himself captivated in the display of magic. He couldn't wait to feel and do it himself.

"Wonderful! You will do great things with this wand Miss Levesque." Then he whispered, "Magic, healing, inner vision and dreams."

"Oh so now he's a Seer too?" She muttered under her breath. Unfortunately Harry heard her and laughed out loud, turning Ollivander's attention to him.

"Mr Potter, I have a wand for you. Professor Dumbledore had me put it away for you. I've waiting for the day you would walk in here for your wand, I'm looking forward to seeing what you can do with it. It is a protective wand which could fill empty holes in ones life."

Lucius and Rasalas rolled their eyes at the mention of Dumbledore, but both wondered what the old coot was thinking in setting aside a wand for Harry.

Empty holes in ones life…? What's that supposed to mean? They were all left wondering.

"12 ½ inches, holly, phoenix feather core. Go ahead, try it!" He encouraged.

Harry took the wand cautiously.

"Well give it a wave." Draco whispered.

He did. Nothing happened. He tried again, still nothing. He placed it back on the table.

"I don't think it's the right wand for me, sir." Harry smirked at Ollivander. The expression on his face was priceless.

Mali and Draco exchanged a look, having seen Harry's smirk.

_There is hope for him still. _Mali thought.

"I… I mean… Oh dear!" Ollivander seemed lost for words.

"Sir, perhaps the wand isn't right because I have no 'empty holes in my life'." Harry's smirk never faltered. "As you can see, I have two friends right here." He gestured to Draco and Mali. "Please could I try another wand please? As I understand it, I do need one, and this one here, isn't it."

_I know I really shouldn't but I like this child. He has a strong character and may actually help our cause. _Lucius thought watching Harry handle the situation like a pro.

They all thought Ollivander now looked lost in his store handing Harry wands at random, he seemed to have no idea what kind of wand Harry needed, suddenly they all felt a burst of magic from Harry.

He stood in the middle of the room with a dark reddish-brown wand in hand, a silver glow encircling him. The temperature rose in the room and the flames in the torches on the wall grew and became lighter. The strong pressence of magic in the room held everyone captivated as they watched him, unable to pull their eyes away.

_Wow… _Was Harry's only thought as he felt the magic coursing through his body.

As the energy began to draw back to Harry, Lucius exchanged a look with Rasalas and Draco with Mali. They all had the same thought.

_He is very powerful._

"That, is a 12 ½ inches, cherry, ice phoenix feather core. That is a very powerful wand." Ollivander was in shock. "Death and rebirth and new awakenings." He whispered before running into his storage cupboard. "Dumbledore is not going to like this." They heard him mutter.

**Thanks for reading! I really hope you liked it! :)**

**missmaygranger : thank you for your encouragement and don't worry! A different side to the Slytherins will be shown in this! And ill make sure to review you story as soon as I have enough internet to find and read it :)**

**xxx**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: The Truth Comes Out

"Albus Dumbledore is the Headmaster of Hogwarts and Supreme Mugwump of the Wizengamot, however he prefers to see himself as the 'Leader of the Light' doing everything for the 'Greater Good'. I'd gladly bet, all I have, that he's the one who left you with those dratted Dursleys!" Lucius didn't exactly know how or why but he had already grown slightly attached to young Harry Potter. He felt he needed to defend and protect him as if he were his own.

Rasalas, seeing that Lucius was well into his rant, decided to cut in before he blurted out too much.

"You see Harry, you were never meant to be placed with the Dursleys, under any circumstances. It was written specifically in your parents' will. I know this because I was on that long list of people you should've been placed with." Rasalas put his hand gently on Harry's shoulder, guiding him up the stairs to Gringotts. Mali and Draco followed behind. "Gringotts is not only a bank for money, it also holds all possessions one may wish to place within and holds most legal documents, including your parents will."

"Mr Potter!" A goblin came running towards them the second they walked through the doors. "You rushed of so soon we didn't get a chance to inform you the basics of Gringotts. Director Ragnok would like to speak with you in his office immediately, your companions are welcome to join you."

Harry remembered the goblin from his earlier visit. "Thank you Griphook. Please lead us to the Director's office. Lord and Mr Malfoy, Lord and Miss Levesque shall join us, if they consent."

Lucius stared openmouthed at the young boy before him. Such poise, manners and command, yet he had only joined their world a mere few hours previous. He, along side Draco, Mali and Rasalas, gave his consent.

"Mr Potter, and guests." Director Ragnok greeted their party as they entered his office. "It is a pleasure to meet you all, I only wish we were meeting under nicer circumstances."

While Rasalas and Lucius nodded, understanding what the goblin was talking about, however the childrens' curiosity was getting the better of them. Draco and Mali tried not showing it though as they knew they were just extras in whatever matters he meant, but they were relieved when Harry asked.

"Sorry, sir." He proceeded cautiously. "Under what circumstances are we meeting?"

"Mr Potter, it has come to my attention that your parents' will has been disregarded completely and someone has posed your magical guardian and has done so illegally and has been, we will need to confirm this theory with you, stealing from your vaults under false pretences."

"I see." Everyone thought Harry was handling this very maturely considering he had just been told that someone had pretty much scrapped his parents' will, dumped him illegally on his Aunt's doorstep and stolen money from him. "And whom, may I ask, is my alleged 'magical guardian'?"

"Albus Dumbledore."

"Is it possible to see bank records? To see what he has been taking from me?"

"Certainly Mr Potter, I have the records right here."

Harry looked down at the parchment on the table before him. His mouth fell open.

"Who are the Weasleys? I would very much like to know why I have been paying for their education at Hogwarts, for five of them it seems." Harry was appalled. "And five thousand muggle pounds have been paid to my relatives per year since I entered their care? I assure you I haven't seen a penny of it." Harry's voice had started going very tense. Mali hoped she'd never have to be on the receiving end of it. "Eight hundred galleons to Hogwarts per year, five hundred to the Department of Mysteries at the Ministry per year, two hundred to the Minster personally per year! One thousand per year to Dumbledore himself! Can someone please tell me what in the name of Merlin this is?! And what is the Order of the Phoenix and why am I paying each of it's members one hundred galleons per year?"

"Director Ragnok what is this nonsense?" Rasalas stood up now nearly shouting at the poor goblin before him. "By my calculations, Harry here has been loosing more than four thousand seven hundred galleons per year! That is outrageous!"

"I am extremely sorry, sirs, but as Mr Potter's magical guardian, Professor Dumbledore had the right to take this money. He also made a big deal over sealing the Potters' will, however, as the Heir of Potter you can unseal it now."

"First tell me what you're going to do about this money. I want it all returned and all those knowing of the conspiracy to be punished." Harry growled. This was _his _money. His parents' money.

Harry blinked. _Where is all of this coming from? _He was confused. Where had this temper, anger and strength come from? Normally he would have kept quiet, not cared. _No. _He mentally decided. _That weak and helpless Harry is gone. Now it's time for me to find the real Harry, and if this helps, then so be it._

"I am very sorry Director. We can settle matters of my parents' will first, if you so wish. However, I would very much like to discuss the necessary steps of justice with you about these doings too."

"Of course, Mr Potter. Now, to unseal the will, I will only require a drop of your blood." Harry handed his hand to the Director, wincing slightly as the blade slit his finger. As soon as the blood had dropped onto the paper, he pulled back his hand and popped his finger in his mouth and sucked the wound as Director Ragnok began to read.

"The Will and Testimony of James Charlus and Lily Marie Potter, September 18th 1981. In the case of our death we leave all our possessions, money and vaults to our son, Hadrian James Potter."

"Hadrian?!" Harry exclaimed.

"If you allow the Director to continue, I will explain in just a moment." Rasalas assured him.

The Director addressed him calmly. "As I was saying: If at this time, Hadrian is not of age we have composed a list of possible candidates for his guardianship, should they accept. The list goes, in order, Lord Sirius Orion Black, Lord Charlus Julius Potter, Lord Franklin Altair and Lady Alice Portia Longbottom, Lord Rasalas Dorado Salazar and Lady Thalassa Ophelia Desdemona Levesque, Theodore Andrew and Andromeda Galatea Tonks or Lady Amelia Shaula Carina Bones. Should none of these be able to take Hadrian into their care please contact Daniel Matthew and Emma Clare Granger, Hadrian's magical guardianship would then be reverted to a Ministry Social Carer. Under no circumstances should our son be placed with Vernon Byron and Petunia Freya Dursley. Nor should guardianship (magical or non-magical) ever be reverted to Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore.

Once thousand galleons may be taken from our vault and given to whomever holds custody/guardianship for Hadrian. All other funds leaving and entering our vaults (besides regular taxes) should be cut of in the case of our death and will be under the control of the Potter Proxy (Hadrian's guardian).

In the event of our death, please tell our son we love him through life and death and we will always be with him, in his heart.

Signed: Lily Marie Potter, James Charlus Potter, Ragnok of the Goblins."

Harry's hand stroked those last words as he was handed the document, a single tear falling down his cheek. _My parents loved me, still love me. I'm not alone. _He thought. Then he remembered a crucial point he'd heard.

"My name is Hadrian?" He asked quietly.

"Yes, it is. You see, once the prophecy was told, Lily and James were afraid that something may happen to them and that Dumbledore would try to manipulate you and use you. That is why they named you Hadrian, but they made a point of calling you Harry when others were around so that no one would know your true name. But, they did tell everyone on that list in case they became your Proxy, that is how I know."

When Rasalas had finished explaining, Director Ragnok thought it to be the best time to bring forth a document. He prepared himself for the inevitable shock and outrage.

"Sir, now may be the best time to show you this. It is a marriage contract, drawn up by Dumbledore and Molly Helene Weasley, engaging Harry James Potter and Ginevra Molly Weasley to be married as soon as Miss Weasley comes of age. This document is how Dumbledore fooled us into allowing the Weasleys' school fees to be paid from Mr Potter's vault as it states right here 'The Weasleys' education will be paid from the generosity of Mr Potter's vault as he would want to support his future in-laws', however, at the time this document was filed, Mr Potter here was barely two years old."

"This is-" Rasalas stood to complain but was cut of by the goblin.

"Yes, sir, I understand the severity of what has been done, however, this contract is now considered void. This contract binds 'Harry' but as we now know, his legal name is Hadrian."

Harry stared in shock. "A marriage contract? H-he tried to s-set up a marriage contract for me?" Harry shook his head, waking himself up. _I am strong. I am powerful._ "No." He said, strength clear in his voice, shocking all of those within the room with his sudden outburst. "That is it. I want my vault shut down, only access goes to me, or anyone I have officially given permission to. I want this man punished. I want all of them punished and my money returned."

"Of course, Mr Potter." The goblin bowed his head. "It may take a few months to gather substantial evidence, but I will see to it that it is a priority here at Gringotts. Mr Potter, we do have the subject of your Proxy to discuss also. Now going through this list, the first few would be unable to take you in. Lord Black is in Azkaban and your grandfather, the late Lord Potter, died five years ago. You may be interested to know that he spent the last years of his life searching for you. He never believed you dead as many of your parents' close friends were led to believe, he never stopped hoping you would return." Harry smiled at this, his grandfather may have died, but Harry now held a lot of respect for the man, he only wished he could have met him. The goblin continued, "Lord and Lady Longbottom," Harry vaguely heard Mali and Draco snicker at the mention of their name. "Are in the mental ward at St. Mungo's following a Death Eater attack weeks after your parents' death. Which leaves Lord Levesque here as the next possible candidate."

"Har- Hadrian, I would love to take you in, however this may have to be a joint decision with Lord Malfoy here as I travel a lot and often leave Amalthea and Eridanus in his and his wife's care." Harry noticed that Lord Levesque's wife was missing from this equation, but knew it would not be polite to ask.

"I would gladly look after the boy should you take him in Rasalas." Lucius smiled a rare smile, then realised how un-rare they had been so far today.

"In that case, Hadrian, would you like to come live with us?" Harry looked up at his kind, open face and smiled. Then he looked at Mali, she seemed to be attempting not to jump. Draco had his hand on her shoulder and was pushing her down effortlessly. Harry smiled again.

"I would love to, Lord Levesque."

"Yes!" He heard Mali cheer behind him and laughed.

"Thank you very much Director." Harry held out his hand to the goblin, prepared to shake. The goblin looked puzzled but shook the offered hand nevertheless.

"It was a pleasure doing business with you Mr Potter."

"And you Director." He returned confidently as he turned and headed out the door, the others following behind.

"Look out Harry." Mali whispered in his ear. "You're now branded as Hadrian as far as my fathers concerned."

"What do you mean?" He asked her curiously.

"Father doesn't like nicknames. My brother's name is Eridanus, everyone calls him Danny, except Father. I'm Amalthea, not Mali. Draco is Draconis. You get the picture, but don't worry. You'll still be Harry to us." She smiled as Draco slung his arm over Harry's shoulder. And they walked out of Gringotts.

"Father!" They all turned to the source of the voice. "Sorry I'm late!"

Harry watched the boy as he approached them. He had the same blue eyes and light brown hair as Mali. Actually he was almost identical to her, apart from the fact that he was a boy. This had to be Danny.

"What did I miss?" He asked.

Mali rolled her eyes. She did not plan on going through all of that again.

**Sorry it's not the best ending but I couldn't think of another way… **

**Anyway, what do you think? Please review and let me know! I'd love to know your opinions! :)**

**I'll try to update again real soon! Should I write the next chapter about the rest of the summer or skip to September 1****st****?**

**LOVE YOU GUYS! XXX**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: A Home

"It isn't much." Mali mumbled as they walked through the doors of Levesque Manor. "But it's home."

"It's amazing." Harry looked up in awe as he walked through the grand entrance.

Mali smiled at him. "It's _your _amazing home too, now. Come on Mr Sentimental," She teased seeing the wistful expression crossing his face. "This way."

She led him through the hallways towards the lounge. Suddenly Danny appeared behind her, playfully shoving past her into the lounge to claim the sofa, as he always did.

Harry closed the door behind them as they entered the room.

"Oi, you pig!" Mali moaned at her brother once the door was shut, she also chucked a pillow at him, which he easily intercepted.

"Really Mals, is that all you got?" He teased her, ruffling her head earning himself another indignant "Oi!" from his little sister. "So, Harry- or shall I call you Hadrian like my father?" His voice heavy with sarcasm.

"It's Harry. Just Harry. Should I call you Eridanus?" Harry sneered at the older boy.

"Touché. The name's Danny." The boy held out his hand. "It's a pleasure to meet you Just Harry." His voice dripping with sarcasm again as Harry shook his outstretched hand. "So your, what? My new little brother?" He grinned, the grin mirrored on Harry's face.

"Awesome!" Mali joined in. "I have another brother, I have another brother!" She jumped on a chair singing. Then realised just what she was singing. "Wait," She stopped seeing the smirks being passed between the two boys. "Why am I happy about that?!"

"Oh Mali, do you mean to say that you wouldn't want me as a brother." Harry smirked knowingly at her. "I feel so offended." His voice mimicking the sarcasm they'd heard in Danny's voice moments before.

Danny laughed at that a clapped him on the back. "You know what Potter? You're not so bad after all!"

"And you're not so bad yourself Levesque."

"Danny."

"Harry."

"Oh you two are hopeless!" Mali moaned swatting the two of them on their heads.

Suddenly they heard a knock at the door.

Mali and Danny scrambled to sit properly on the chairs and sofa, Harry followed suit.

"Come in!" Danny called when the room was presentable.

Rasalas poked his head through the door. "Hadrian." He addressed Harry. "Would you accompany me to my private study, please? Amalthea, Eridanus, dinner has been prepared for you and will be served in ten minutes in the West Wing dining room. I am afraid Hadrian and I will not be joining you, we will see you tomorrow morning for breakfast."

Harry looked back at Danny and Mali as he got up and left the room, he was confused. Unfortunately, the two of them looked just as confused as he did.

"Good night…" He mumbled as he walked out.

"What just happened?" Mali turned towards he brother.

"I have no idea Mals. I have no idea…"

"Hadrian, I would like to adopt you."

"You what?!" Harry stared at the man before him.

"I would like to adopt you Hadrian." Seeing that Harry's face was stuck in a state of shock he decided he needed to explain. "You see, it will not matter that I have officially taken you into my care as your guardian, Dumbledore will still try to use you, manipulate you. If I were to adopt you, however, you would gain protection from me fully as you will be a part of a fully functioning, active House, my family. Through the adoption you would also gain natural Occulumency and Legilimency skills like all other Levesques. So… What do you say? Would you want be my son? A brother for Amalthea and Eridanus? I already care for you deeply as if you were my son and I know that my daughter has already become quite attached to you. So what do you say? Will you be my son?"

Harry leapt forward and hugged him. He couldn't help it. Someone cared for him, wanted to protect him, wanted to adopt him! This was more than he could ever wish for.

"Yes!" He mumbled. "I'd love to be your son!"

Rasalas hugged him back for just a second before pulling back and gesturing for the child to sit.

"Hadrian, firstly I thought you'd like to know that I do not plan on changing your name drastically as most would after such a ritual. Of course your main surname will now be Levesque, I would like you to keep the name Potter so that you can remain it's heir. I would also like to give you a middle name, what would you say to becoming Hadrian James Aries Potter-Levesque? You could then go by Hadrian Potter-Levesque or Hadrian Levesque or Hadrian Potter."

"It's perfect sir!" Harry smiled at his soon-to-be father.

"Now be aware, your appearance may change slightly, but I had the Potions Master who prepared it make sure that it should not change your distinguishable features. You eye colour may become slightly mixed with either mine or that of my late wife's," Rasalas, again, did not dwell or the subject of his wife, nor did Harry intend to ask. "And your hair may lighten slightly or stay the same." Harry guessed that his wife had to have had light brown hair like Danny and Mali which could lighten his and the chance of his hair remaining the same was of course because of Rasalas's raven hair. "Either way it should become much more…" He searched for the appropriate word. "Tameable." He laughed at the sight of the dark birds nest of hair on Harry's head. "Your skin will become paler and facial features more defined."

Harry took a moment to take all this information in. _I'm ready. _He thought. Then repeated himself aloud.

All it took was a prick on his finger and a spell on the wound and he had to drink a potion.

He began feeling drowsy as the potion took effect. _Good bye Harry James Potter. _He thought drowsily. _Hello Hadrian James Aries Potter-Levesque, the new me._

Mali stared in shock at the boy sleeping in front of her. Father had said he looked different from the ritual. That was the official understatement of the century.

Gone were Harry's, admittedly, muggleish looks, here was a definite pureblood. His hair was no longer a tangled, raven mane. Instead it was like a darker shade of her own hair and had grown longer and was sort of shaggy, but in a very lustrous sort of way, just like Danny's and Father's. His skin was pale, the same shade as her own and his cheekbones more pronounced. His lips were a pale pink, slightly more coloured than her own yet still acceptable. As he woke up she saw his eyes beneath his long dark eyelashes. From the pupil they were the same, a startling emerald green, but they slowly blended into the deep sapphire shade of her own. However one really noticeable feature had not changed at all. He still had his scar.

Harry's arm lazily reached beside him, searching for something. _His glasses. _Mali realised.

"Are you sure you need them?" Mali smiled evilly as he jumped at the sound of her voice.

"I wasn't dreaming." Harry gasped, eyes wide. Then he blinked, rubbing his eyes. "I don't need glasses! Yes!" He cheered in a similar way that Mali had done yesterday upon realising she officially had another brother. _He's a Levesque now, that'll be why. _She thought. "You're my sister…?" He half-stated, half-asked.

"Yup, you're stuck with me. So when's your birthday? I want you to see the look of satisfaction on my face when we find out I'm older!" She sneered at him. _Please say he's August! _She mentally begged realising just how easily that statement could come back at her. However the dismal look on Harry's face gave her some hope.

"I'm July 30th." He mumbled, thinking she'd been right.

"You're July 30th?!" Mali exclaimed. "So am I! We're twins!"

Harry's grin stretched from ear to ear. "No way!"

Mali was ecstatic. Not only had she gotten a brother, she'd gotten a twin.

"What time were you born?" Harry suddenly narrowed his eyes at her.

Mali smirked. _There is no way he's got me beat on this one! _She thought.

"1:17 A.M!" She announced cockily. However her smirk was wiped away fast as soon as she saw it begin to appear on Harry's face.

"Too bad, little sister." He smiled smugly. "I was born 1:13 A.M. I got you beat." He gave her the perfect Levesque smirk.

"Oh whatever!" Mali grumbled. "As long as you don't become all over protective and stuff, I already have Danny for that…"

"Well you're not the only one now." Harry grinned openly. Then his attention slipped and his gaze roamed around the room.

_Finally he notices all our hard work… _Mali thought, thinking back to the hours she'd spent with Danny the night before deciding how to fix his room up.

Eventually they'd decided on dark green walls with a black, four-poster bed against a wall. An overlarge silver-rimmed mirror hung above a small fireplace, pictures of his parents that they had found in their father's study scattered on th mantle. The curtains were silver and black. They had also found some awesome posters to hang on his wall. They were both convinced he was going to be a Seeker so they found a poster of Balthazar Livius, Seeker for the Falmouth Falcons, the only team worth supporting. There was also a poster of the Horntails, Danny's favourite band, and a poster of all the Falcons after they'd won the league the previous year courtesy of Mali. Rasalas had also chipped in with the designing by charming Harry's ceiling to look like the sky, an exact representation of the current weather outside.

"Wow." Harry stared in wonder and awe at his new room.

"Pretty cool, huh?" Mali beamed at him.

"Pretty cool…" He murmured in response slowly getting out of bed and walking towards the window to open the curtains. "AAARRGGH!" He screamed as he glanced in the mirror.

Mali smirked. His expression had been priceless.

"I look… I look like…" Harry stuttered, having trouble finding the right words. "I look so different." He marvelled, pinching his cheeks. Finally deciding that it was his face he was seeing, he ran his hand through his hair in a very boyish way. "Wow." He uttered.

"Seems to be your new favourite word." Mali teased, coming up behind him and standing beside him looking at the mirror. "We actually look very alike." She realised, comparing their faces. "Well, despite the obvious. You eye colour is more… Interesting. And your hair is a bit darker." _And with a few black streaks. _She noticed. "Come on, Father and Danny will want to know you're up. Breakfast is ready in the West Wing." She stopped by the door. "By the way, around Father, you cannot call me, Mali or Danny, Danny. It has to be Amalthea and Eridanus." She walked out, then realised he was following her. "Erm, Harry? You might want to change. And hurry! We're Flooing to Malfoy Manor in an hour!" She smirked at him as he looked down and realised he was in pyjamas.

"Right, change. I have other clothes…" She heard him mutter as she strolled away.

_If I ever have the misfortune to meet those muggles, they will be wishing they were never born far before I'm done with them. _

**The new Harry (or Hadrian)! What do you guys think?**

**missmaygranger : we will meet and find out more about Dumbledore's reasoning… also I know the Weasley's wouldn't normally take anything from anyone but this is an Alternate Universe where things are a bit different…**

**ashtree22 : we'll see what happened to Hagrid soon don't worry!**

**Thanks for your reviews! Please remember I really appreciate your opinions so please do review!**

**Thanks for reading! XXX**


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6: When Wildest Dreams Come True

"Hello?" Mali called as she jumped out of the fireplace at Malfoy Manor. "Draco?"

"Mali!" She heard him shout, seconds later she caught sight of him on the landing before watching him gracefully slide down the banister to greet her. "Is your father coming?" He asked in a hushed voice.

"Father overestimated the amount of time he had this morning." Mali responded gloomily. "His portkey left ten minutes ago, he sends his apologies to your father."

Draco didn't get a chance to respond to her, as, just at that moment, Harry fell from the fireplace, right on top of her.

"Oof!" They landed with a thump.

"Ouch." They heard Draco wince. "That looks like it hurt."

"You think?!" Mali grumbled. "Help us up, you prat!"

Harry groaned. "What in the name of Merlin was that?"

'That, dear brother, was the Floo." Mali rolled her eyes sarcastically. "Now would you please get off of me? Preferably before Danny comes through."

As they both got up, they suddenly realised that Draco was staring, very pointedly, at Harry.

"Um, Mali? Who is this?" He asked.

"Pleasure to meet you." Harry jumped in, obviously taking advantage of Draco's lack of knowledge concerning the situation. "I'm Hadrian Levesque, Mali's twin brother."

"Hadrian… Hadrian…" Draco muttered, still not grasping the situation. "Seriously, who are you? I know Mali doesn't have a twin, especially not one named-" He stopped. _Finally he gets it. _Mali rolled her eyes. _Boys… _"Harry!" Draco exclaimed.

Harry laughed. "Hiya Draco." He grinned. "Finally catch on, did you?"

"But you… You're so…" The blonde boy looked a Mali, his face a mask of shock. "Your father performed _the ritual_?" He asked wide, having finally connected the dots. _The ritual _was a big thing for magical families so Mali understood his concern.

"Yeah." She stated proudly. "Just last night, straight after we arrived home."

"Allow me to introduce myself." Harry cut in. "Hadrian James Aries Potter-Levesque." He held out his hand to the blonde.

Draco didn't hesitate. It was pureblood etiquette to shake a noble wizard's offered hand. "Draconis Varien Lucius Malfoy. A pleasure to make your acquaintance, Mr Potter-Levesque." The whole thing was very exaggerated, Mali giggled.

"Please, Mr Malfoy. I only use my full name for official purposes. I'd rather you refer to me as Mr Levesque, or better yet Hadrian." Harry paused dramatically. "Actually, call me Harry."

"Only so long as you call me Draco." He smiled, his funny lopsided smile that Mali loved.

"You have yourself a deal, Draco."

"A pleasure doing business with you, Harry."

"Oh knock it off, you clowns!" Mali moaned, they were worse than the Weasley twins were rumoured to be. She playfully smacked the two of them on their heads, her ribs hurting from all the laughing she'd done.

THUMP!

"Ouch." A groggy Danny sat up, rubbing his head, to see three smirking faces looking down on him. "Oh lay off!" He moaned. "I hate to bloody Floo. I bet I wasn't the only one who fell." He smirked knowingly at Harry.

"Well Harry's never used the Floo before, you've been using it all your life!" Mali retorted indignantly, crossing her arms over her chest. She gave her oldest brother an exasperated look.

"AND," Harry joined in. "I'll bet you weren't pushed like I was." He glared at Danny. His glare was soon mimicked by Draco and Mali.

Danny laughed and put his hands in the air. "Ok, I'm busted!" He laughed. "So what did I miss munchkins?"

After Mali chewed his head off about the 'munchkins' comment, they quickly filled Danny in on Harry's plan to go by Hadrian (Harry) Levesque and keep his 'Harry Potter' secret from everyone (however Mali and Draco did convince him to tell his closest friends at Hogwarts). Danny laughed saying that his plan was worthy of a Levesque. The four of them lounged around for a while in the living room before heading outside to teach Harry to fly.

_Meanwhile at Hogwarts…_

Albus Dumbledore was a happy man. Only a few more weeks and he could start his work with his weapon, Harry Potter. He'd purposefully placed the young wizard with his aunt and uncle knowing their hatred of magic. Not only did they already despise it, but he also placed a curse on the letter he'd left with the boy, as soon as Petunia Dursley opened it, a wave of magic spread through the house, affecting every member within, it made them twisted and angry and made sure that these emotions were channelled towards Harry.

Dumbledore didn't think himself a cruel man, oh no, far from it. He needed Harry to be shy and timid in need of rescue, so that when he came to Hogwarts, the boy would look to him as his saviour from his wretched home. _It is all for the Greater Good. _Dumbledore thought to himself. _It must all be done._

His thoughts were suddenly cut off by the entrance of his old friend and colleague, Minerva McGonagall.

"Albus." She nodded her head to her superior as she entered the room. "I have the list of children who will be attending Hogwarts this year. We had one last minute addition that I thought you might like to know about." Dumbledore perked up and paid attention to what Minerva was saying, this was not a common occurrence. "Hadrian Levesque."

"Levesque?" Dumbledore repeated, very confused. "Wasn't the youngest Levesque a girl?"

"Indeed Albus, Amalthea, she too is on the list."

_Curious… _Albus scratched his chin in deep thought. "Could he be her twin, and just fallen below our radar?"

"Albus." Minerva scolded. "You know, just as well as I, that a magical child in Britain is placed on our list at birth, even muggleborns. The list has never been wrong!"

"Come now, Minerva, do not worry. I'm sure it's just a fluke." Albus waved it off unconcerned, he had more important things on his mind. "Have you heard from Hagrid? Was his visit to young Mr Potter a success?"

Minerva fidgeted under Albus's intense gaze.

"Actually, Albus." She began cautiously. "Hagrid lost the boy."

Albus's eyes went wide. "He what?!"

"Apparently he just disappeared. Hagrid guessed he'd just gotten tired and gone home."

Albus fought to keep a calm state of mind, this may not be so bad. "Where exactly did Hagrid loose sight of the boy?" _Please don't say somewhere in magical London like Diagon Alley. _He begged. He wanted Harry's knowledge of the magical world at a minimum so that he would be even more in awe upon his arrival to Hogwarts.

"The boy was in Madam Malkin's last time he saw." Minerva looked down at the floor, she hated being the barer of bad news.

_Oh no! This is not good! _All his years of careful planning were evaporating before his eyes. Harry was supposed to stay with Hagrid and then return to the Dursleys, be beaten for the rest of the summer and come to Hogwarts even more vulnerable. He was supposed to meet the Weasleys on the platform, befriend Ronald on the train, end up in Gryffindor and then after his sorting Dumbledore was going to look him in the eye and smile at him, adopting a grandfatherly position in the boys mind. _This is not happening! _Harry couldn't find out anything more than the basics of the wizarding world! He was meant to bond with Ronald as he explained it all.

Just as Dumbledore was about to burst out in full rage, an owl flew through the open window and landed on his desk. Dumbledore sighed, calming down slightly, it was a Gringotts owl with his monthly statements from the Potter vault. However upon opening the letter his foul mood returned. This was bad, really bad.

Dumbledore had, upon James and Lily's death, named himself Harry's magical guardian and quickly sealed off their will and claimed it was said that he should be appointed so. As Harry's Proxy, he set up transactions to be made to various people on a yearly or monthly basis. Hogwarts received funding for no particular reason, Albus just wanted the extra money for supplies and other random needs the school may have (on occasion he also used it for bribing the Board of Governors into agreeing with him). The Department of Mysteries at the Ministry received monthly funds as a bribe for the not to contact Harry about the prophecy. The Minister was also paid a sum per year, just to keep him under Albus's control. Sums were also paid to his 'Order' to keep it's members loyal to him. Obviously he took funds for himself too, after all he was a powerful wizard and needed to look the part. Such an appearance could not be kept up on a mere teachers salary, what could he say? He had needs. Dumbledore had also written up a Marriage Contract between the boy and the youngest Weasley, with the help of the Weasley matriarch. The Weasleys were blind followers of Dumbledore and marrying Harry to their daughter was the perfect way to keep him under his thumb. Through this he funded for all of their children's educations, keeping the family well and truly in his control. Did he feel bad about stealing from the Potters? Not at all.

Anyway, when Hagrid had departed to pick up young Harry, Dumbledore had made sure he knew not to let the boy stick around the bank, in case one of the goblins saw fit to show him the ins and outs of his vault. But upon reading this bank statement, Dumbledore knew that Harry must have returned after loosing Hagrid as this statement did not show any money leaving his vault to make the regular payments, but it showed a hell of a lot pouring in from every vault it had been making payments to over the years, including his own.

To say 'Dumbledore was furious' would be an understatement. The old man was livid! His eyes blazed as he read and re-read the information before him.

"Albus?" In all his rage, Dumbledore had forgotten that Minerva was still in the room. "Is everything alright?"

Dumbledore's head snapped up. He had to find Harry Potter. "Yes Minerva." He addressed her calmly. "All is fine. I shall deal with the disappearance of Mr Potter. You may return to your office." He dismissed her with a wave of his hand, missing the peeved look on the old woman's face as she stalked from the room.

_Harry Potter. _Dumbledore thought. _I must find Harry Potter!_

_Back at Malfoy Manor…_

"Harry, you're a natural!" Danny grinned at his new brother as they all collapsed on the sofas in the Malfoys' informal living room.

"That was amazing." Harry grinned back, sagging into the sofa. His hair a windswept mess and his eyes wide, still sparkling from the thrill of flying.

"You were amazing!" Draco told Harry, for he truly had been. You couldn't have guessed it was his first time on a broom.

"Wow." Mali collapsed in an overlarge armchair, still gasping for breath. "Harry, if you train for the rest of the summer, you might even get permission to try out for the House team!" She gushed excitedly.

"The House team?" Harry asked.

Danny rolled his eyes, then remembered that he'd been raised with muggles. "Every house has a Quidditch team, normally First Years aren't allowed to try out but with skills like yours they can't say no."

"Danny was on the Slytherin team last year." Draco sighed with envy.

Danny claimed this moment of glory but getting up and placing one foot on the sofa and throwing his hand into the air. "A chaser, I was. And a mighty good one too." He spoke as if telling a story, Mali giggled while the boys stared at him in admiration. "Only a Second Year, yet there I was, on the team! I was quick, light and clever, the other team had nothing on me. I was the champion!"

Now it was Mali's turn to roll her eyes. "Oh come off it! You were hardly THE champion, Quidditch is a team game you prat!"

Her brother sent her an overly goofy smile and whispered the the boys. "I still say they wouldn't have won the cup without me." He winked at Harry, snapping him out of his daze. He then laughed, as Danny's 'full of himself' comment earned him a pillow to the back of his head from his sister.

Before Danny could react the door to the room opened and in walked Draco's parents.

"Children." Lucius addressed them. "I do hope you're playing nicely." Then he spotted Danny's foot on the sofa and glared pointedly at the mud beneath it. Danny soon caught on and removed his foot from the furniture at the speed of light.

"Sorry Lucius." He mumbled.

"Come now, Danny, it's nothing to worry about." Draco's mother chimed in, her voice was light and musical. She quickly pointed her wand at the mess and cleared it up. She then turned to Harry. "And you must be the late Harry Potter." She smiled. "It's a pleasure to meet you Hadrian Levesque." She held out her hand.

Harry shook it. "Please, just call me Harry, Lady Malfoy."

"Of course, Harry, but then, in return you shall call me Narcissa and my husband Lucius." She smiled again. "After all you are like family now. Technically you always were, but more so now, I guess."

The children stared at Narcissa, all wondering the same thing. "Sorry." Harry began asking. "But what do you mean by saying we were always family?"

Narcissa looked confused for a moment but quickly recovered.

_She must be remembering whom he was brought up with. _Mali thought.

"You're first father, James Potter, was my first cousin. His mother was my Aunt. That makes us," She indicated between herself and Harry. "First cousins once removed and you and Draco are technically second cousins."

Harry and Draco exchanged a grin.

_Good for him._ Mali thought, watching Harry closely. _Now he really knows he has true family left too. _Though she still hoped he'd come to think of her, Danny and Father as 'true family' too.

"Ok children." Lucius interrupted her thoughts. "I think that's enough excitement for today." The children all groaned. "Dinner is now served in the informal dining room, I expect all of you in bed within the next two hours. Run along now." He dismissed them all.

Mali ran with the boys to the dining room. Eager to eat after their extensive playing. She smiled to herself as they reached the room and the boys immediately attacked their food, even Harry, who seemed extremely hesitant when proper food was offered. _Good for him. _She thought. _Good for him. _Then she rolled her eyes watching the boys act like pigs. "Boys…" She muttered as she began to eat too.

**There you have Dumbledore and his plot…**

**Please let me know what you all think! I love to hear your opinions!**

**Dolceconbio : I'm glad you like it! Yes Harry will be Slytherin and he will be friends with Draco Malfoy (as you can see!) :) I promise I will keep writing!**

**clovexoxocato : glad you like it so much! ;) **

**XXX**


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7: Another Life Truly Begins

_September 1__st__…_

Mali could not remember ever being this excited before. She was going to Hogwarts! She made sure to compose herself around the adult, they wouldn't like to see her so upbeat and open, it was very un-Slytherin, but she couldn't help herself when it was just her and the boys. Draco and Harry were just as excited.

"Look at you." Danny rolled his eyes and sneered at them. "You're acting like Hufflepuffs." He commented.

The effect was immediate, the smile were wiped from their faces. "Take that back." Harry snarled, pointing his wand at his brother.

"And what if I don't?" Danny jeered as he ran behind an armchair, Harry hot on his heals.

"Well." Harry pretended to consider his options before raising his wand again. "I could hex you into oblivion." He smiled sarcastically as he proceeded with chasing Danny around the room.

Mali smiled watching them, especially Harry. He had changed so much since they'd met. He was happier now, that much was obvious. He got their jokes now (such as the Hufflepuff reference) now that he had knowledge of the wizarding world. He also knew just how to behave like a perfect pureblood, Danny, Draco and Mali were proud, they'd taught him all they knew. His past life with the Dursleys was long forgotten and they never mentioned 'Harry James Potter'.

"Come on you two!" Mali jumped between the two of them, barely keeping them apart. She looked to where Draco was standing. "Help?"

"No thanks." He smirked at her. "You're doing just fine yourself."

Mali glared at him. Luckily she was saved from further action by her father and Draco's parents.

"Eridanus, Hadrian…" Their father spoke seriously, his voice warning them to cut it out which they did.

"Come on now children! Go fetch your trunks." Narcissa cut in swiftly to avoid conflict. "We'll be leaving soon."

Conflict forgotten, they all raced upstairs for their trunks. Of course, Danny hadn't finished packing so Harry led Mali and Draco to his room where they had all left theirs.

"Draco!" Lucius's voice echoed through Levesque Manor. _He must have cast a Sonorous charm. _Mali thought, very impressed. A Sonorous was very hard to master. "I have been called urgently to the Ministry, if you would like me to be able to see you off we must leave now. Eridanus, Hadrian and Amalthea," Mali knew he was only calling them by their first names because Father could hear. "Your father would like me to let you know that you will not be departing yet. Draco will see you on the platform."

Draco moaned and looked at the twins. "I guess I'll see you later."

Harry and Mali exchanged a look as Draco trudged out of the room. They both knew he hated it when his father was called away by the Ministry, they felt the same when their own father was called away.

Mali signed sympathetically. "Come on Harry, we might as well start heading down now too." With that she activated the shrinking charm on her trunk and Harry followed suit, both picking up their miniature trunks, they popped them in their pockets and headed downstairs. Draco had already left by the time they got there.

"Eridanus!" Their father called as they reached the main room. They each picked up their owl's cages as they heard their older brother rushing down the stairs.

"Sorry Father!" He wheezed, gasping for air.

Rasalas looked at him disappointedly, Levesques did not wheeze. But he didn't say anything.

"Children, the Floo is broken so I will have to side-along Apparate each of you to the Kings Cross Apparition point. Eridanus first?"

Danny picked up his owl's cage as he took his father's offered arm and with a CRACK! they were gone.

Harry blinked. He hadn't seen people Apparate before but before he could give it a second thought, Rasalas had returned with another loud CRACK!

"Take my arm Hadrian." And he did.

Mali was left till last. "Just because I'm youngest doesn't mean-" She began to grumble but her father had returned for her before she could even finish.

CRACK! Mali looked up. She had to admit, Kings Cross was a beautiful building, even if it was built by muggles. Muggles. She realised she was surrounded by them. She stared in horror at the scene around her.

Some people were reading a newspaper with still images. _How odd… _Some people were sitting in big things on wheels. Her eyes widened. Then she saw the streets, they were dirty and covered in rubbish! She was filled with shock and horror.

"Weird, huh?" Danny was suddenly beside her.

Mali muttered an unintelligible, "Uh huh." As she continued to stare as they walked into the station.

"As usual, packed with muggles!" They suddenly heard a loud voice exclaim. Mali and Harry exchanged a look.

_Way to be inconspicuous. _Mali thought.

"Platform 9 ¾ this way!" They heard her call again.

"Can this woman get any more obvious?" Danny questioned blatantly.

"Platform 9 ¾!" They heard her holler.

"Apparently she can." Mali muttered, then she gasped, having finally caught sight of the woman in question. She had red hair and was followed by an entourage of red heads in hand-me-down robes.

"Father!" She whispered urgently, pulling at his robes and pointing them out.

Her father's gaze hardened as he too spotted them.

"Platform 9 ¾!" She shouted again.

"What is this woman's problem?" Harry muttered to his sister, who silently agreed.

Then as they began to approach the barrier they heard her again, however she was saying something entirely different this time.

"How hard can it be to find a scrawny, dark haired boy with glasses?" She asked rhetorically straining her neck to look around. Mali felt Harr tense beside her, he too began to form an idea of whom this was. "Dumbledore said he'd be alone and wouldn't know how to get onto the platform… PLATFORM-" The woman began to shout again but was swiftly cut off by Rasalas.

"Mrs Weasley." He approached the obnoxious woman. "Do you really think it wise to be shouting such information in a place 'packed with muggles'?" His voice remained calm, however, Mali did not miss the dangerous glint in his eyes.

"Lord Levesque!" The weasel woman looked flustered to see him. "You see…" She began to fidget under his intense gaze. "Dumbledore asked me to look for Harry Potter… He's coming alone… I-"

"I do not care for your excuses!" Rasalas held up his hand. "But I do not think it would be wise for you to continue shouting, there are muggles here, you know."

"Yes of course I-" Rasalas did not allow her to finish.

"Come children." He called over his shoulder as he walked through the barrier. Mali yanked Harry's arm sending him a warning look that clearly said 'Don't give yourself away!' Harry let himself be dragged away with an unreadable expression on his face, leaving a flabberghasted Molly Weasley behind.

"That woman-" Harry began his rant but did not get far as Mali shoved her hand over his mouth and hissed in his ear. "Is not worth our time!" She finished for him. Harry began to struggle. "I will only remove my hand if you promise not to mention the weasels!" Harry's eyes went wide for a second then narrowed to glare at her. He nodded, grudgingly. "Good boy." Mali teased ruffling his hair.

Their father stopped walking as he reached the middle of the platform, Mali recognised Pansy and Tracy's parents and guessed that the two were already somewhere on the train.

"Have a good term." He hugged all three of them. "I will see you all for Christmas."

Danny quickly ran of to where his friends were waiting for him and Mali and Harry looked for the nearest entrance to the train.

"I love you both!" Rasalas called to the twins as they clambered aboard the train.

"We love you too Father!" They chorused.

"Good bye, Mali, Harry." Their heads whipped back at the use of their nicknames by their father. He looked sad.

_He's going to be all alone. _Mali realised. _For the first time since Mother died. _

"Good bye Father." She waved, putting on a brave smile.

The train began to move, pulling away from the platform. Harry and Mali waved to Rasalas until he was completely out of sight.

"Well there you are!" The two spun around to see Draco's head poking out of a compartment. "Well come on then." He gestured for them to come as he returned into the compartment.

Mali smiled to Harry and lead him inside.

Within the compartment were two boys and two girls. One boy was Draco. The other had dark brown hair, slicked back on his head in a similar way as Draco's was, and as he looked up from the book he was reading, they saw he had very pale, yet startling, turquoise eyes. The two girls were complete opposites. One hair pale blonde hair, almost as light as Draco's, which was fashionably wavy. Her eyes were also startling colour. They were deep green, even darker than Harry's had been, though they seemed bright, despite their darkness. This girl was wearing a denim skirt and a pretty purple top with a soft grey cardigan. The second girl had black hair, which was messily pulled back into a high ponytail, she had interesting eyes, a mix like Harry's were now. They were pale blue around the pupil but suddenly became a bright brown. She was dressed in faded jeans and an overlarge checked shirt over a pale blue t-shirt that matched the colour in her eyes. From his summer studying of wizards, Harry could guess that they were all purebloods (by their incredible eye colours) and he also knew that the fabrics they were wearing were not the muggle ones he had compared them too, they were most likely Acromantula-woven silk or dragon hide charmed to look like muggle clothes.

"Mali!" The dark haired girl grinned widely as she jumped up to hug her.

"Hey Tracy!" Mali was so happy to see her. She and Tracy had been best friends since they were four years of age and had bonded over planning a prank at one of Tracy's parents' informal dinner parties. The prank was aimed at Danny and Tracy's older sister, Flora.

"How do we have here?" Tracy stepped back and looked over Harry.

"Erm… Hi. I'm Hadrian, Mali's twin."

Suddenly, it felt as if the compartment was extremely quiet. Draco and the other boy had cut off their conversation and the boy was now staring at Harry. The blonde girl by the window looked as if she was about to start laughing, but Tracy beat her to it.

"So you're a joker?" She managed between gasps. "I've known Mali since I was four, she's never had a twin." She narrowed her eyes slightly. "So again, who are you?"

Harry looked sideways at Mali who smirked at him. She'd known he'd have to tell people they knew yet hadn't bothered to tell him, for the fun of it all of course. But Harry didn't tell them the truth.

"Fine, you got me." Harry threw his hands in the air, a mocking smile on his face. "Mali's father was afraid she'd be lonely since she can't make friends, so he hired me to keep her company." He smiled smugly at Mali's shocked face. The others in the compartment were cracking up, tears streaming down their faces.

"Hadrian James Aries," Mali began to growl, feeling slightly embarrassed. "If you don't tell them, then I will."

Mali thought she saw a shocked look cross Harry's face, but as soon as she'd seen it, it was gone. He turned back to his audience. "I guess the secret's coming out." He sighed dramatically. "My name is Hadrian James Aries Potter-Levesque," all except Mali and Draco gasped, hearing the name Potter. "I am Mali's twin," Tracy tried to interrupt but Harry held up his hand and continued. "By Blood Adoption." Again they all gasped, Blood Adoption was a big deal and such a ritual was not done lightly. "If you must know, until a month ago, my name was Harry James Potter."

Harry surveyed their reactions. The boy had dropped his book and appeared to be stuttering, the blonde girl's jaw had almost hit the floor and her eyes were growing wider by the second and the last girl, Tracy, was just looking at him, she actually looked impressed.

Harry, himself, was shocked when these expressions were suddenly wiped away, as if by some invisible force, as they all composed themselves. _Slytherins… _He thought.

"Harry Potter? Well you certainly must've changed through the ritual." The boy said observantly.

"Well of course he would, you flobberworm." The blonde girl snapped at him. "It is the Blood Adoption after all." She leaned back, rolling her eyes.

"Who asked your opinion, you blonde billiwig?" He sneered at her. "Just jump off the train already." He settled back to his book, as if nothing had happened.

"Careful what you say, puffskein, or I might just let Asta," She gestured to a black cat sleeping beside her, "Rip your eyeballs out." She retorted calmly.

The boy narrowed his eyes at her over his book. "Eat slugs."

"Rather that than staring at your ugly face for the rest of the journey." Came her reply.

"Guys!" Draco stepped between them. "Give it a rest already! Give Harry here a good impression."

"You knew?" The girl narrowed her eyes, at Draco this time. "What have we said about keeping secrets?"

"Come on." Draco smiled charmingly. "Can't a guy surprise his friends?"

"Not like this you can't! This is Harry Potter we're talking about!"

"Actually." Harry cut in smoothly. "It's Harry Levesque. Not Potter."

"Harry Potter is gone, guys." Mali spelled it out for them slowly. "You can't tell a soul."

"That's right." Draco chimed in. "The old Harry is a secret."

The other three nodded, clearly understanding.

"So, Harry Levesque." Mali smiled at her brother. "Time for introductions. This is Tracy Davis." Tracy waved and smiled as she sat down again, next to the other girl whom Mali gestured to and introduced as, "Pansy Parkinson." Pansy smiled sweetly at Harry before resuming her staring contest, or glaring contest, with the boy across from her, whom Draco introduced as, "Theo Nott."

Seeing Harry's curious expression at the sight of Pansy and Theo, Mali was quick to explain. "Don't mind those two, they've been at each other's throats since the day they met."

"And they've been bickering ever since." Tracy added. "Don't let what they say to each other put you off, they're not too bad really." She looked back a them and shook her head, then she resorted to shaking Pansy. "Pansy, snap out of it!"

"Oh whatever." Pansy drawled, looking away from Theo. "He's not worth my time."

"Keep saying that, Princess." Theo piped up.

"What was that?" Pansy questioned dangerously, while everyone else groaned, everyone except Harry, who smiled.

Though he hadn't understood all the words they'd used earlier, he found their ridiculous insults quite amusing.

Suddenly there was a knock on the compartment door.

"Anything off the trolley dears?" Harry turned around to see an old woman with a cart full of things, Harry had no clue what any of it was, until Mali whispered, "Sweets!" In his ear excitedly.

Harry saw everyone around him rummaging in their pockets for money but Harry had a better idea. He pulled out his pouch of money and mentally praised himself for taking out so much from his vault the previous day. The others' eyes widened and mouths hung low as he pulled it out, presented it to the woman and announced, "We'll take the lot!"

**Yay new chapter! Here we have some new characters, all will be quite big roles through out… **

**Please let me know what you think!**

**Larkspur : of course! Think Fred and George, and multiply that by the biggest number you can think of ;) trust me when I say itll be a very eventful year!**

**clovexoxocato : this is for you! Keep studying ;) xx**

**Don't forget: I love to know your opinions!**

**XXX**


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8: The Fun Begins

"Try one of these!" Theo leaned over, handing Harry a chocolate frog packet. They were all lounging on the cushioned benches surrounded by every candy and chocolate known to wizard, the floor was covered with empty packets and they were all giggling, hyper from the sugar.

Harry examined the packet tediously. He'd been a bit more careful with what he would try after he'd ended up eating a vomit-flavoured Bertie Botts Every Flavour Bean. "They aren't real frogs, are they?" He asked cautiously.

"Of course not!" Tracy drawled. "They're just charmed."

Harry opened the packet slowly and jumped back when the frog wiggled it's way out.

"Watch it!" Draco called as the edible creature jumped onto the windowsill and off the train.

"Aw that's rotten luck." Theo sighed. "Never mind, it's the cards you want." Harry turned his over to examine it. "I've got about six hundred." Theo puffed out his chest, clearly proud of his collection.

"Careful, Nott." Mali smirked. "Being proud of such a tedious collection would put you somewhere alongside the Weasleys." Theo looked genuinely hurt at such an accusation but was fine a few seconds later when Mali smiled at him, showing she was only joking.

"Albus Dumbledore." She suddenly heard Harry growl beside her. "'Defeated a dark wizard', good for him." He read and muttered sarcastically. "'Alchemy with Nicholas Flamel' great, wonderful..." Mali began to get scared, Harry acting like this was never a good sign, it was only a matter of time before he- "Who bloody cares?" He burst out chucking the card across the compartment, where it hit a rather stunned Tracy on the head.

Draco and Mali looked down at their laps, this was going to be a tough one to explain. The others in the compartment were staring, very confused and shocked, at both the two of them looking very guilty and the seething Harry.

Mali looked at Harry and placed a hand on his shoulder. "Calm down." She whispered. "It's alright." And eventually he did calm down, though, obviously, not before the others had at least a thousand questions running through their minds.

"Harry?" Draco asked cautiously. "I think your going to have to tell them, mate."

Harry looked at his sister and Draco, he knew they were right. He took a deep breath, and began to explain.

Luckily, Harry wasn't the only one with a hatred of the old, muggle-loving coot, none of the others liked him at all.

"My father says he has the entire Ministry in his pocket, yet refuses the role of Minister, just to seem humble. Manipulative scumbag." Theo offered up.

"My mother told me he's always concerned with the 'Greater Good', however from what I can see, this 'Greater Good' is nothing more than his own wellbeing and power status." Pansy added.

"Thinks he's all high and mighty, King of the World." Tracy grumbled. "He's only a Headmaster of a school for crying out loud… By the way, keep your Occlumency shields strong at all times around him." She warned. "And never look him in the eye! He's not powerful enough to perform Legilimency without eye contact. Father told me all this. Some great wizard." She scoffed.

Harry and the others made sure to remember this warning, the last thing they wanted was for Dumbledore to find out their little 'Potter' secret. They all made sure to set up extra strong shields around this knowledge.

Mali had worked hard with Harry on his Occlumency and Legilimency, they'd also formed fake memories of his childhood (their story was that Harry was lost in St. Mungo's at birth and given up for adoption, he was just found at the beginning of the summer by Narcissa Malfoy, after his adoptive parents were splinched and died and he was brought to the hospital) though these were still looked away, they were just a precaution. Harry, it seemed, was a natural at Mental Magic, it hadn't taken him long to master the skills and he was now quite powerful. He could send trills of Legilimency without the slightest contact, the Levesques were all very impressed by this.

Suddenly there was a knock at the door which then slid open to reveal a small girl with bushy, brown hair already in her school robes. Her eyes were dull brown, she was definitely not a pureblood.

"Has anyone seen a toad?" She asked in a slightly prissy voice. "A boy named Neville has lost one."

"No sorry." Harry replied.

Mali and the others exchanged a look, this girl had to be muggleborn and apparently she wasn't finished talking to them.

"I'm Hermione Granger, and you are?" She looked at them all, expecting an answer, little did she know that an answer was far from what she was going to get.

"Why would we waste our breath, telling you our names?" Pansy practically hissed at her. "You dirty, little mud-"

"Pansy stop." Harry startled everyone with his interruption. "Her name is Hermione _Granger._" He looked pointedly at Mali, then Draco.

_Granger! _Mali suddenly remembered.

"Daniel and Emma Granger…" Draco muttered, obviously realisation was dawning on him too.

Their friends looked confused, not for the first time that day and Hermione looked rather put out.

"How do you know my parents' names?" She asked, eyes wide, watching them.

Harry was the one to answer. "I think my mum knew your parents before she came to Hogwarts. They were on the list of possible Proxies for me in my parents' will."

Hermione's eyes widened, if that was possible. "But- but-" She stuttered. "M-my mum told me about her best friend who went to Hogwarts, but there's no way you could be her son… She was-"

"Lily Marie Potter, née Evans." Harry finished for her.

"But then you must be…" Hermione looked perplexed. "You can't be…"

"Oh, but I think you'll find I can." He smiled at her. "Let me start from the beginning." He moved over and offered the seat beside him to her. She accepted, now very curious indeed.

The others in the compartment looked petrified. Jaws on the floor and empty expressions were seen all around. They had seen Harry's hatred for muggles through his story, yet he had just invited a muggleborn to sit in their compartment and was talking to her kindly. The strangest part was that Mali and Draco, were watching the scene with looks of indifference on their faces, as if this were completely normal. Rest assured, it wasn't. Eventually they loosened up slightly and joined in the conversation, but it still felt odd to them.

Hermione stayed for a little while to get to know them all, in return they all got to know a bit about her. As far as any of them could see, she was very suited to Ravenclaw. She'd read the full reading list and had already begun her studies, perfect Ravenclaw traits. She was also slightly pompous and felt she knew everything. Again, Ravenclaw. All in all, she wasn't too bad, once you got past the know-it-all that was her surface. She seemed to want to be Ravenclaw or Gryffindor.

"Just don't end up in Gryffindor, otherwise we can't be friends." Harry put on a fake pout.

"But Harry, your parents were Gryffindors, what's to say you won't be too?" Hermione retorted.

Harry stared at her. Had his parents really been Gryffindors? Why hadn't anyone told him? He looked over at Mali and Draco, he supposed they looked innocent enough… He decided they couldn't have known.

"I won't be." He said tensely. "Trust me." The hardness of his voice was enough to warn Hermione and the others that continuing that conversation would not be a good idea. Harry knew he possessed no traits of Gryffindor. He was ambitious (he wanted to avenge Lily and James Potter), he possessed no idiotic bravery (he had learnt through time with the Dursleys that standing up for yourself is not always the smart thing to do), he possessed far too much stealth and cunning to every be a Gryffindor (from years of planning perfect times to steal food) and he was utterly untouchable, slithery as a snake, he could never be properly or rightfully blamed for anything. Hermione looked disappointed at his statement, but refrained from commenting.

When the announcement for them all to begin putting on their robes was heard, Hermione said 'good bye' and returned to her compartment. The others began undressing. Having spent a while with wizards and witches now, Harry knew that that there was no shame in getting changed in the same room as the opposite gender, after all they were only changing basics, not striping naked.

"She wasn't so bad." Theo commented as he began to pull out his robes. "Definitely not Slytherin material though."

"If you think about it, she's a lot like Mandy and Terry." Pansy added.

"Who?" Harry asked innocently.

"Mandy Brocklehurst and Terry Boot, other friends of ours." Mali explained, buttoning up her shirt. "Both purebloods, but most likely Ravenclaws over Slytherins."

"Do we know any other purebloods who'll be in our year?" Tracy wondered.

"Our cousin, Daphne Greengrass." Mali nudged Harry. "She's definitely Slytherin."

"Gregory Goyle and Vincent Crabbe." Draco added. "Not exactly friend material, they're huge oafs who only think about food. Good bodyguards though… They'll be Slytherins."

"Susan Bones." Pansy offered. "Her aunt is Head of the DMLE. She'll either be a 'Puff or a Gryffindork. Same as Kitty Branstone."

"Neville Longbottom." Theo sneered. "He's near squib, I hear. I'll bet he can't even be sorted."

"Weasley." Harry murmured, remembering something he'd seen at Gringotts. "Youngest son."

"He'll be Gryffindor, just like the rest of the weasels." Tracy said. "Matthew Connolley. He'll be a 'Dork too."

"Anyone else?" Harry asked curiously.

"I think that's about it." Mali looked around at her friends for further confirmation. They all nodded in agreement.

"Just an hour or so and these dreary black ties will be green and silver." Pansy giggled excitedly. "Come on! Let's finish up these sweets!" She grabbed a handful from the bench and threw them in the air.

Harry caught one. "Liquorice wand…"

"Wow it's huge!" Mali breathed as they stepped off the train, their eyes fixated on the castle.

"Firs' years! Firs' years o'er 'ere!" They heard a low voice call them. Harry recognised it as Hagrid, he narrowed his eyes as he told the others.

Just then the wind hit them, throwing their hair out of their faces, Mali gasped remembering Harry's scar, but as she looked him over she realised it was gone.

"How…?" She asked him.

"I couldn't glamour it but I found I could move it." He grinned slyly. "It's on my ankle." He winked at her. "See? I'm the smart one." With that, he stuck his nose in the air and strutted off like the pureblood he was.

"Oh! Very mature!" Mali called after him sarcastically, following him towards Hagrid.

As they drew nearer to the half-giant, they began to hear his muttering.

"'Arry Potter, 'Arry Potter…" He scanned the crowds hoping to catch sight of the boys unruly mop of hair, however it was nowhere to be seen.

Harry felt a small twinge of guilt, he had after all left this man in Diagon Alley and just disappeared. This man was the one who'd rescued him from the Dursleys…

"Harry, remember, he took you away from those _people _on Dumbledore's orders. Don't feel you owe him anything." Mali whispered in his ear. "And remember, you're a Levesque now, you have to act like it, especially now." She added.

Harry shook off his original guilt and settled into his poker face like all his other new friends, then proceeded to follow the unnerved (and slightly drunk, by the looks of it) oaf to a lake.

"Firs' years take the boats to 'Ogwarts. Come on then all of ye. Four te each boat." He told them.

Mali ended up in a boat with Harry, Draco and her cousin Daphne, who they'd just bumped into. Theo and Pansy had ended up in the same boat, much to their mutual disgust, along with Tracy and their friend Terry Boot.

"Hiya Harry." Daphne smiled sweetly at her 'new' cousin. The rest of Mali's family had been informed of Harry's adoption into the family and the cover story too to cover up all loose ends. They did all know who he really was though, that detail had been crucial.

"Daphne." Harry smiled back, charmingly. "I don't believe you've met our friend Draco Malfoy?" Harry introduced the two with ease, as if he'd always possessed such poise.

"A pleasure." She met the blonde boy's eyes, bowing her head slightly in respect, the gesture was reciprocated.

"I can't believe we're really here." Harry stared at the looming castle, his face an obvious display of awe.

Mali grinned. _Let the fun begin. _She smirked to herself remembering their little group's saying. '_Hogwarts won't know what hit it when the Snakes decide to strike.' _

"Follow me." The woman, Hagrid had called Professor McGonagall, called leading them up a flight of stairs once they had all gotten off their boats. They could already hear the voices of the other students echoing off the walls.

"Gather round, gather round." She beckoned them, having stopped at the top of the stairs, in front of a huge set of doors. "Welcome to Hogwarts," said Professor McGonagall. "The start-of-term banquet will begin shortly, but before you take your seats in the Great Hall, you will be sorted into your houses. The Sorting is a very important ceremony because, while you are here, your house will be something like your family within Hogwarts. You will have classes with the rest of your house, sleep in your house dormitory and spend free time in your house common room.

"The four houses are called Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw and Slytherin. Each house has its own noble history and each has produced outstanding witches and wizards. While you are at Hogwarts, your triumphs will earn your house points, while any rule-breaking will lose house points. At the end of the year, the house with the most points is awarded the House Cup, a great honour. I hope each of you will be a credit to whichever house becomes yours.

"The Sorting Ceremony will take place in a few minutes in front of the rest of the school. I suggest you all smarten yourselves up as much as you can while you are waiting. I will return when we are ready for you, please wait quietly." With that the Professor disappeared through a small side door.

"Did you see the sour look on her face when she said 'Slytherin'?" Draco turned back to the rest of them. "She should have more respect for the superior house."

The others nodded in silent agreement, all slightly preoccupied listening to the other First Years speculating about the Sorting. They all knew they just had to put on a manky old hat, but it was still funny listening to the rumours.

"Great, so now we have to wrestle a troll in front of the whole school." They heard an obnoxiously loud voice exclaim.

"A troll?" Others around him whispered.

Mali rolled her eyes at their gullibility.

"By the way, has anyone seen Harry Potter? He's meant to be here somewhere."

"Harry Potter?" The whispers spread like wild fire.

That was when Mali saw whom the voice belonged to. A red-head in hand-me-down robes.

"Come on Harry," She nudged her brother. "Time to put the weasel in his place."

Harry nodded, a malicious glint in his eyes. Draco followed them around the group to where the red-head stood.

"Why would you need to look for Harry Potter?" Mali asked Weasley, an innocent expression on her face.

"I- I want to befriend him…" The weasel looked intimidated by the three inquirers.

"Why would you want to befriend someone you've never met? Hoping to steal his money?" Harry smirked, placing strong emphasis on those last three words.

The weasel paled considerably. _He knows. _Mali decided. _He's in for it now._

"W-who are you any way?" He asked defensively, purposely avoiding the question.

"Those two are Amalthea and Hadrian Levesque." Draco introduced them, Mali didn't protest at the use of her full name, she'd decided her nickname was only for friends. "And I'm Malfoy, Draco Malfoy." The blonde continued.

Weasley scoffed. "Think our names are funny do you?" Mali stepped forward defensively.

"No need to ask yours." Harry jeered. "Red-hair, and a hand-me-down robe, your obviously a Weasley. And really, wrestling a troll?"

"How thick can you get?" Mali joined in.

Just as the saw McGonagall, Draco leaned over and hissed to Weasley, "Just so you know, your 'friend' Potter, was a no-show. I guess that means no Christmas presents for the Weasley clan." He pretended to wipe a tear away from his eye as the three of them rejoined their friends who all laughed and clapped them on their backs. The expression on his face had been priceless.

"I'm not finished with him." Harry growled warningly.

"We wouldn't dream of thinking you were." Pansy smirked at him. This could prove to be very interesting.

Then McGonagall's voice chimed in. She spoke loudly and clearly. "We're ready for you."

**And there you have Ron and Hermione… What do you all think? Please do review and let me know!**

**clovexoxocato : just because you are the reason I write quickly ;) keep your head in the books! Xx**

**thank you for reading! Love you all!**

**XXX**


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9: The Truth Goes Unnoticed

"It's not real." They heard Hermione say as they walked through the Great Hall. "It's just charmed to look like that. I read about it in Hogwarts: A History." Mali fought hard not to roll her eyes at the know-it-all, for Harry's sake, but she failed, the temptation was too strong. She glanced at Harry and relaxed slightly from seeing his eyes roll too.

"Come on, make space." Professor McGonagall commanded them, gesturing for them to move further forward. Beside her was a stool, on which, sat the Sorting Hat. It looked like a regular witches until it suddenly tore, revealing some sort of mouth, then, of all things it could have done, it began to sing.

'_Oh you may not think I'm pretty, _

_But don't judge on what you see, _

_I'll eat myself if you can find _

_A smarter hat than me. _

_You can keep your bowlers black, _

_Your top hats sleek and tall,_

_For I'm the Hogwarts Sorting Hat _

_And I can cap them all. _

_There's nothing hidden in your head _

_The Sorting Hat can't see, _

_So try me on and I will tell you _

_Where you ought to be. _

_You might belong in Gryffindor, _

_Where dwell the brave at heart, _

_Their daring, nerve, and chivalry _

_Set Gryffindors apart; _

_You might belong in Hufflepuff, _

_Where they are just and loyal, _

_Those patient Hufflepuffs are true _

_And unafraid of toil; _

_Or yet in wise old Ravenclaw, _

_if you've a ready mind, _

_Where those of wit and learning, _

_Will always find their kind; _

_Or perhaps in Slytherin _

_You'll make your real friends, _

_Those cunning folks use any means _

_To achieve their ends. _

_So put me on! Don't be afraid! _

_And don't get in a flap! _

_You're in safe hands (though I have none) _

_For I'm a Thinking Cap!_

Everyone clapped, some even cheered. Mali didn't, she thought the song was stupid. There wasn't really any point to it, and the Hat kept loosing track of the beat, it was horrible on the ears.

"Now then, First Years, when I call your name, please step up to be sorted." McGonagall regained attention. "Abbott, Hannah."

A small, nervous looking girl stepped up and sat on the stool, pulling at her plaits and the Hat was placed on her head.

"HUFFLEPUFF!" The Hat cried out after a short moment. The table on their far right cheered loudly as the girl pulled off the Hat and skipped off to join them.

_Honestly, who skips in a place like this? _Mali thought, disapprovingly.

"Bones, Susan." _Oh this is a Pureblood! _Mali studied the girl. She had pale, auburn hair and very narrow features. There wasn't really anything special about her, Mali wouldn't even have guessed that she was a Pureblood, had it not been for her shining brown eyes, in which a jagged ring of orange could have been seen from across the hall.

"HUFFLEPUFF!" The table of 'Puffs cheered again at having gained the first two Firsties.

"Boot, Terry."

"See you on the other side." Terry saluted Mali as he walked up to the stool. The salute was a private joke between the two from a long time again, Mali smiled at the fact that he'd remembered it.

"RAVENCLAW!"

"Rotten luck," Tracy whispered to her. "I was still hoping for him to be a Snake."

But Mali's smile didn't falter. She knew Ravenclaw was where Terry really wanted to be and belonged.

"Branstone, Kitty."

"This is one of the Purebloods right?" Harry looked to his sister for confirmation.

Mali nodded at the Hat cried, "GRYFFINDOR!"

The cheers from the Gryffindor table erupted as they welcomed their new member.

"Brocklehurst, Mandy."

"Good luck!" Mali heard Pansy whisper to Mandy as the petite girl walked up to the stool.

"RAVENCLAW!"

"No surprise there." Theo chimed in as Mandy joined Terry at the table on their left.

It got a bit boring for a while there, still no Slytherins… Brown, Lavender and Connolley, Matthew (a Pureblood with messy, dirty-blonde hair and dazzling bright turquoise/blue eyes who Mali had to admit was very good looking) went to Gryffindor, Colden, Andrew joined Hufflepuff and Corner, Michael took a seat opposite Mandy at the Ravenclaw table.

"Crabbe, Vincent."

The rather large boy that Draco had mentioned earlier became the first Slytherin. The Slytherins' reaction was Mali's favourite by far. They all clapped in sync and everyone was on their feet in an ascending way. Those at the back were fully standing and those at the front were only just hovering above their seats. You could see every single member, it was pretty cool in Mali's opinion.

"Davis, Tracy." Mali squeezed her friend's hand as she walked up.

"SLYTHERIN!" The smirk grew on Tracy's face. _The perfect reaction._

After that, Entwhistle, Kevin, Finch-Fletchlet, Justin and Golding, Anthony went the Hufflepuff, Finnigan, Seamus joined the Gryffindorks and Goyle, Gregory (the other oaf Draco had mentioned) became Slytherin.

Then came, "Granger, Hermione."

"Relax, stay calm." Mali heard the girl repeat to herself as she sat down. _She is way to stressed out! She'll so be a Ravenclaw…_

And sure enough the Hat shouted, "RAVENCLAW!" And Granger visibly relaxed and joined them, sitting herself beside Mandy.

"Greengrass, Daphne." Her cousin glided up to the stool with elegance and grace.

The Hat called, "SLYTHERIN!" before she's even settled into the stool. Mali fought back a laugh. Daphne was all girly and proper on the outside, but on the inside she was downright cunning, sly and incredibly sneaky with those elegant steps.

Jones, Megan then became Raveclaw and Kitsone, Lila joined the Gryffindors and then suddenly McGonagall called,

"Levesque, Amalthea."

Mali took a deep breathe, smiled at her friends and walked nonchalantly up to the stool.

'_Hello Miss Levesque.' _She heard in her head. '_Oh yes, hmmm, I see… Wow what a mind! I would love to keep looking but everyone is waiting… You are obviously a…'_

"SLYTHERIN!"

Mali joined the table with a mask of indifference but inside she was wondering what exactly the Hat had been looking at in her head…

Her thoughts were interrupted when she heard, "Levesque, Hadrian." Be called. She saw McGonagall's eyes watching Harry as he separated from the crowd, she also noticed Dumbledore's interest too. _Don't think about it! _She convinced herself. _There is no way they could possibly know…_

Mali knew Harry was a nervous wreck, but to her surprise, he was very good at hiding it. He swept up to the stool with a perfect poker face. A few moments went by and Mali found herself worrying, the Hat wasn't saying anything. In a moment of weakness she reached with her Legilimency, probing Harry's shields, he immediately let her through.

'_Well Mr Potter' _The Hat was saying. _'Where to put you… I believe Gryffindor would do you some good, the it was the house of your parents. Wouldn't you feel closer to them there?' _Mali nearly jumped at the thought. Harry could NOT be in Gryffindor.

_'Slytherin, I would prefer Slytherin.' _Harry's thought echoed through his mind.

'_Slytherin will lead you on your path to greatness.' _The Hat was now a bloody Seer too, was her?! _'No Miss Levesque, I am no Seer, I am but a meer Hat.'_

Mali flew out of Harry's mind. The Hat had known she was there! That was just downright creepy.

"SLYTHERIN!"

"It's about time!" Mali teased him. "I was starting to get worried!"

"I know," Harry returned her smile with a smirk. "I could tell when you pounced on my mind. I was about to start laughing out loud when the Hat heard you."

"Oh shut up!"

During their squabbling, Longbottom, Neville had become a 'Dork, MacDougal, Morag had become a Raven and Macmillan, Ernie had just taken his seat as a 'Puff when, "Malfoy, Draco." Was called.

The Hat had barely touched Draco's head before shouting, "SLYTHERIN!" _What can you expect? _Mali smiled, _he's a Malfoy._

Mali got truly bored after that. She only heard the basics.

"Mason, Cara." "GRYFFINDOR!"

"Nott, Theodore." "SLYTHERIN!"

"Parkinson, Pansy." "SLYTHERIN!"

"Patil, Padma." "RAVENCLAW!"

"Patil, Parvati." "GRYFFINDOR!"

"Potter, Harry." Suddenly there was silence, everyone looked up. McGonagall's expression was expectant, then suddenly she looked down at her list and gasped, rushing up towards Dumbledore. They spoke in hushed voices. Mali had an idea. She reached her Legilimancy towards Harry.

_'Will you do the honours?' _She thought to him. In response Harry reached out his Legilimancy to McGonagall, ever the unsuspecting. Through her mind they could hear the entire conversation.

"His name has vanished Albus!" The witch was saying. "Names don't vanish off this list!" The twins could feel her distress.

Dumbledore seemed to be attempting to hide his distress, he wasn't doing a very good job of it. "Continue Minerva! We will figure this out once the students have returned to their dormitories." Oh yes, he was distressed. Harry leapt away as McGonagall resumed and Mali left Harry. As the Sorting continued, cutting of the 'Harry Potter' gossip.

"Perks, Sally-Anne." "HUFFLEPUFF!"

"Smith, Zacharias." "HUFFLEPUFF!"

"Thomas, Dean." "GRYFFINDOR!"

"Turpin, Lisa." "RAVENCLAW!"

"Weasley, Ronald." "GRYFFINDOR!"

"Zabini, Blaise." "SLYTHERIN!"

_Hold on! _Mali realized. _Who's he?_

All the other First Year Slytherins had also perked up at the new name, he had to be a Pureblood, other wise he couldn't be Slytherin. But why didn't any of them know him?

Mali had to put a hold on her thoughts because, at that moment, Dumbledore stood up, his presence demanded all attention, even if he did look slightly unnerved.

"Welcome! Welcome to a new year at Hogwarts! Before we begin our banquet, I would like to say a few words." The man began. "Nitwit! Blubber! Oddment! Tweak! Thank you!" He sat down. To Mali's astonished bewilderment, almost everyone actually started clapping. She looked to a prefect on her right.

"Is he always so… Weird?" She asked him.

"Don't you know?" The prefect replied drily. "That's Dumbledore, the muggle-loving, old coot. He can do what he likes, and everyone would still think him sane." Shaking him head, the prefect returned his gaze to the table. Mali gasped to see that the once empty plates were now stacked with food. She didn't even need to look at Harry and Draco to know that they were already stuffing their faces, which they were. Ignoring Pansy's shocked expression, she too began to shovel the food onto her plate and attack it. She looked up to see the boys watching her with goofy smiles, she couldn't help but smile back, the food was divine! And the chilled pumpkin juice was to die for!

"Honestly, Mali." Pansy sighed, exasperated. "You should eat with proper manners!" She scolded.

"Come on Pansy!" Mali smirked knowingly. "Our parents aren't here, how will they know if I eat a chicken drumstick with my fingers?"

"That's a bad excuse Amalthea, and you know it." Pansy shook her head, turning her attention back to her own food. Meanwhile, Mali had frozen, a fork full of chicken half way to her lips.

"Uh oh." Harry muttered.

Mali barely heard him, she was too busy pulling back her fork of chicken as if it were a catapult. Everyone held their breath, this was not a good sign. Mali looked up through narrowed eyes.

"You've stepped in it this time, Pansy." Draco breathed, eyes wide.

Only then did Pansy look up, confused, then she must have realised what she'd done. She'd uttered the A name. Before she had the chance to begin to apologise, Mali's finger slipped from the fork, sending the chicken flying towards Pansy. Realising what was happening, Pansy ducked, but she was too late.

"Argh!" She screamed as the wad of chicken lodged in her perfect blonde waves. "Mali!"

"Yes Pansy?" Mali's voice was edged with a warning, strictly telling her not to keep going. Beside her, her brother, his best friend and hers were shaking with laughter.

"You.. Threw… Chicken!... At… Pansy!" Draco managed between gasps.

"Nice… One… Mali!" Tracy banged her fist against the table.

The blonde girl looked horrified at her 'friends' reactions, but one glare from Mali was enough for her to swallow her outbursts.

"Sorry Mali." She muttered, staring at her plate.

"You are forgiven!" Mali's stormy expression disappeared immediately as she smiled sweetly at her friend, returning to her food, moving onto her potatoes as she had run out of chicken. Seeing her friend struggle to remove the chicken from her usually immaculate hair, Mali felt a bit bad, she had kind of overreacted she figured. So she pulled out her wand on the chicken in Pansy's hair. "_Evanesco._"

Pansy let out a sigh of relief as the chicken disappeared. Theo, who had been extremely quiet throughout the meal, suddenly perked up at Mali's use of magic.

"Mali! Not here!" He said urgently in a hushed voice. "That's a really advanced spell. Teachers and other students shouldn't be able to know that you've been taught before coming here."

"Mali didn't learn that from Father." Harry countered. "Mali how did you know that spell?"

"I didn't." She responded nonchalantly. "I just read about it somewhere."

"Did you just perform a new spell while your wand was pointed at my head?" Pansy cried out hysterically. "You could've killed me!"

"Oh keep quiet, blondie, she couldn't have killed you." Theo rolled his eyes.

"You don't know that!" Pansy retorted. "You may be an insufferable bookworm, but despite your best efforts, you don't know everything. You are so untally!" Pansy tossed her chicken-free hair over her shoulder.

Theo didn't have a chance to retaliate because Dumbledore had stood up and was holding his hand up, waiting for silence.

"Students." He began. "Before you all turn in to your dormitories, I have a few announcements I would like to make. First Years should note that the forest on the grounds is strictly forbidden, a few older students would do good to remember that too." His eyes flashed to the Gryffindor table. "Mr Filch, our caretaker, has asked me to remind you all that no magic should be used in the corridors between classes.

"Quidditch trials will be held in the second week of term, anyone interested in playing for their house team should contact their houses Quidditch Captain."

Mali looked at her brother and shared a knowing half-smile, they needed to work on that point.

"I must also tell you that this year, the third floor corridor on the right-hand side is out of bounds to those who do not wish to die a most painful death."

All the First Years laughed, then realised that the rest of the school was silent.

"He's not serious?" Mali muttered to the prefect beside her.

"Must be." The prefect frowns. "Dumbledore doesn't joke about this sort of stuff."

"Finally," Dumbledore pulled back everyone's attention. "I would like Harry Potter to come forward."

Silence. Then came the whispers.

"Harry Potter?"

"Did he really say Harry Potter?"

"He's here?"

"Now the old coot's really gone round the bend." (That was Slytherins)

Heads whipped from side to side, eyes scanned, necks craned.

"It has come to my attention," Dumbledore shouted to regain his power. "That Mr Potter is here, under some sort of guise. I would advise him to step forward or suffer the consequences."

Harry was now very tense beside Mali. They were both very relieved when the Slytherin prefects had had enough of Dumbledore and decided to lead their house to the common rooms.

"First Year Slytherins!" Called the boy who Mali had been sitting next to. "Follow us to the Common Room."

Mali was all to happy to leave. She yanked Harry out of his seat and together, with the rest of their friends, they followed the rest of their new house to their new home.

**Sorry bad ending! Had a bit of writers block towards the end…**

**Anyway… **

**clovexoxocato : thank you as usual :) xx**

**JezebelSlytherin : I'm so glad you like it!**

**Please review! I love your opinions and ideas!**

**Thank you for reading!**

**XXX**


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10: We Belong

"Welcome, First Years, to Slytherin." The prefect stood tall, flanked by five others. "My name is Abraham Montague, I am a Fifth Year, my counterpart and I will be looking after you in your first few weeks here at Hogwarts. On that note, may I present, my lovely partner, Livia Rosier."

Montague gestured to the smallest girl in the line up. Livia Rosier was very pretty, she and Mali had met on several occasions due to their parents being 'old friends'. Livia had long black hair, pale skin, full red lips and vivid, purple eyes, hidden beneath her long, dark lashes. Even now, Mali could see all of the boys watching her closely as she stepped forward and smiled, giving a small wave.

"Hello." Livia smiled sweetly at them. "Like Abraham said, we are here to help you. So any questions you guys may have, don't be afraid to approach us." She began stepping back in line. "We don't bite." Livia smirked, she then caught Mali's eye, looked pointedly at Harry and then back at Mali and winked. _Same old Liv… _Mali rolled her eyes. She'd known Livia would know, but of course, she was a Snake, she wouldn't let on.

By the time Mali had returned her attention to the other prefects, another guy and a girl had stepped forward.

"Hey!" The girl smiled. "I'm Aurelia Lysra and this is Taryen Avery. We are the Sixth Year prefects."

"You kids," Mali grimaced at being belittled, as did the others. "Shouldn't come to us unless it is urgent. We will help or protect you if it is needed but your first choices should be Rosier and Montague. Slytherins stick together, but that doesn't mean you get to bother us on a daily basis."

Luckily Aurelia jumped in to save him from stuffing his foot in his mouth further. "Not true!" She glared at Taryen. "It is the complete opposite of that. Just because Livia and Abraham," She made a point of using their given names. "Are in charge of you, _does not _mean that you shouldn't come to us. _All_ prefects are here to help _everyone_ in the house." She stepped back and yanked Avery with her, cutting off his protests.

The last two prefects stepped forward, nodding towards Aurelia in agreement.

"Hullo First Years." The guy greeted them with an easy smile. "I know you're getting bored so I'll go through this quick." Everyone gave a sigh of relief, even the prefects. "My name is Ivan Pembroke and this is Cleopatra Lacroix."

His counterpart, Cleopatra, glared daggers at him. "It's Cleo." She said, her tone of voice warned them not to question her. "Anything else and you'll find yourselves hexed to oblivion, or hung from the Astronomy Tower like Ivan will be later."

In his defense, Pembroke didn't look at all worried, the guy laughed and threw his arm around Lacroix. "As you can tell, Cleo is a perfect ray of sunshine." He teased her as she crossed her arms and grumbled, she did not, however, move away from his embrace, Mali noticed. "Now, first, what you need to know, is how to get into the Common Room." Pembroke or Ivan (Mali wasn't sure yet, which she would use when talking to herself) continued, leading Lacroix towards a small painting of a young man. There was nothing special about the man, so to speak, however behind him was a snake. It was no ordinary snake, Mali could tell, it was looking straight ahead and it cocked it's head to the side upon seeing that he was being approached. "Ambitio ducit vita." Pembroke spoke clearly and did not break eye contact with the snake, suddenly the area of wall around the portrait broke off and swung forward, turning into a door which revealed a large, dark green room. "Most of the portraits in the dungeons have snakes somewhere in their background, any of these snakes will accept the password so long as you keep eye contact with them. This way you have access to the common room from pretty much anywhere, it can give you escape from any sticky situations."

He gestured towards the room. The prefects led the First Years through the hole in the wall, they were followed by Lacroix and Pembroke. Mali turned around to see the wall reseal itself.

"As you can see," Lacroix pulled back their attention from the disappearance of the door. "There is no door leading from the corridor."

"Instead you have me!" Called out a portrait behind her. The woman in question was dressed in silver and green and had a large snake wrapped around her neck. "If you want to leave, let me know where you're going and I'll open the closest entrance where no other students are present." The woman smiled kindly at them.

"Thank you Lady Mara." Lacroix smiled at her. "Saves me from explaining." She turned back to the First Years who were beginning to yawn. "Ok, ok, I see you're all getting tired so I'll cut the intro short. Boys, dormitories are down the corridor on the right, you'll be in the first room. Girls, the same down the corridor on the left. Your beds have been allocated, you'll know yours when you see it. Since we're letting you go early we'll have to wake you early for orientation, how does 8 o'clock sound?" Mali joined the others in a murmured agreement, all she could think of now was finding her bed and going to sleep. "Ok go on then!" Lacroix sighed and watched as the drowsy First Years stumbled towards their dorms.

"G'night Harry!" Mali called to him.

"Night Mals!" Her brother grinned goofily at her as they walked down their corridors.

"Wow!" Mali heard Pansy sigh within their dorm, she could tell why as soon as she too had entered.

The room was painted dark green (of course) with silver flecks here and there. The room was big, to say the least, it was definitely charmed. Within the room were four black, wooden four-poster beds with intricate carvings and decorations. Mali's eyes were immediately drawn to the shining silver substance, which, was weaving up the bed-posts forming words- no! Names!

The bed next to the door had 'Pansy' written delicately above it, the next bed was for 'Daphne'. The bed on the left was for 'Tracy' and the last one was Mali's.

"I think I'm in love." Mali whispered as she crept towards her new bed, a look of bliss appeared on her face as she collapsed on the fluffy covers. Looking around the room she saw similar reactions from her dorm mates.

"Wow!" Pansy sighed. Mali looked up and the enchanted sparkles surrounding her bed, 'wow' was the perfect word for a moment like this.

"I bet the Gryffindors have nothing like this!" Tracy boasted.

"Look!" Daphne exclaimed, breaking the others out of their trance. Mali looked up. "Our stuff is here!"

Sure enough, all their trunks and their animals had suddenly appeared in the room.

"Asta!" Pansy cooed as her black cat jumped onto her bed and snuggled beside her.

"Guys, check it out!" Tracy called, drawing their attention. "Meet Faye." She gestured to a beautiful, small, light brown owl that was perched on her shoulder.

"This is Alpha." Daphne introduced her own black owl.

"And this, beautiful creature, is Nova." Mali gazed fondly at her own snowy owl. She smiled, remembering when she'd gotten her owl with Harry. Nova and her twin, who Harry had named Orion, had flown towards the two of them, the second they entered the store, it had been like fate. Mali had been fond of Nova since that first moment.

"A snowy!" Pansy gasped, staring at Nova, her dark, green eyes wide. "They're so rare!"

"I know." Mali smirked. "And she's all mine." She giggled as Nova nipped her hand in an affectionate way.

A knock on their ended their boasting.

"Still awake, girls?" They heard Livia Rosier's voice call.

"Come on in Livia!" Mali called as she slid off her bed and begun rummaging through her trunk.

"Hey guys!" Livia sauntered into the room and sat on Mali's bed. "You all settling in ok?"

"Yeah!" Pansy sighed. "This room is awesome!" She gushed.

Livia laughed. "You haven't even seen half of it!" She grinned slyly as she stood up and drew her wand, walking towards the stretch of wall next to Tracy's bed.

"_Fenestra Imago._" She tapped her wand on the wall twice and suddenly a window appeared. Through the 'glass' the girls could see long stretch of green meadows below a beautiful night sky. "To change what you see just think of it really hard, tap your wand twice against the window, the incantation is '_Imago'_." Livia then looked up, pointed her wand at the high ceiling and said, "_Caelum._" Mali smiled recognised this as the spell her father had used on hers, Harry's and Danny's own ceilings back home. "It'll show you the current sky, right above where we are now. The counter is '_Revertetur Laquearia'_." Livia lowered her wand and smiled at them.

"Thanks Livia!" Daphne gushed.

"Oh, I'm not done yet." Livia winked at Mali before crossing the room towards the space of wall beside Daphne's bed. "_Revelare_." Suddenly a black door appeared in the wall. "The bathroom." Livia explained. "Showers, baths, sinks, loos, the lot."

Daphne walked over to the door and peeked inside. When her head returned into the room, she looked confused.

"It's blue." She stated.

"Blue isn't just for Ravenclaws, Daph!" Mali rolled her eyes, blue happened to be one of her favourite colours.

Daphne blushed and walked back to her bed muttering.

"I trust you all know locking and silencing charms already?" Livia asked them expectantly.

Mali was torn, she wasn't meant to tell people about her lessons or what she already knew (which was a lot).

"I was a First Year from a pureblood family, you do all realise." Livia rolled her eyes at the Firsties. "Who am I kidding?" She asked rhetorically. "Of course you know them!" She began heading for the door. "See you in the morning!" She grinned over her shoulder as she left them.

"She's nice." Pansy commented, staring in awe at their room.

"She's awesome!" Mali added pulling out her Cassie Mockridge (only female member of the Falmouth Flacons, a chaser) poster, mentally reminding herself to ask Livia for help on the sticking charm.

Just then Tracy yawned, the yawn became contagious and suddenly everyone was feeling drowsy.

"Do we have to go to sleep?" Pansy drawled as she put on her nightgown.

"I'm glad to sleep, I'm exhausted." Mali countered, and really she was. In all the excitement of the day, she hadn't realised how long it had really been! She got into bed and tucked herself in under the plush duvet and fluffed the pillows and sighed. "I could get used to this." Mali murmured as she drifted to sleep, along with all the others in the room. Settling into her dreams she sighed again.

_"Before any of you ask any questions, I would like to clarify that you ARE sleeping." _

_Mali whipped her head back and forth. What was going on? She wasn't alone, all her class mates were here too. They were in a foggy area, Mali couldn't call it a room as she could see no boundries, yet it was still too vague to describe. _

_"Is this real?" She dared to utter._

_A man suddenly materialised before them. It was Severus Snape._

_"Yes and no, Miss Levesque." He looked her in the eye as he answered her. "You are all physically asleep in your beds, but mentally this is real. I used a special spell on your beds to allow us this time." He smirked at them. "You the unsuspecting… Anyway, we are just waiting for the prefects-"_

_No sooner had their Head of House said the words, than they appeared, all six of them._

_"Mr Pembroke, shall we begin?" Professor Snape seemed to be slightly impatient._

_"Of course Professor!" Pembroke began. "We are using this time instead of waking you all early tomorrow morning to introduce you to the true Slytherin house. First, we have eight rules in Slytherin. Rule Number 1: Slytherin does not mean Junior Death Eater." He paused, taking in their reactions, which ranged from shock to guilt and embarrassment. "I don't think I need to explain that one."_

_"Rule Number 2:" Lacroix stepped forward. "Loyalty is not only for Hufflepuffs. This means that we expect you all to get along and stick together. After all, how can a lone snake fend against a raven, lion or even a badger?"_

_Avery took her place as she moved back inline. "Rule Number 3: Blood matters." He sneered at them before stepping away, he did not intend to say more than needed._

_Lysra took his place, still glaring at him as she had earlier. "Rule Number 4: Ability matters most." Avery scoffed, but Lysra ignored him. "Meaning, blood may mean a lot but ability matters more, we are here because we all possess magic, even the squiblings people call Hufflepuffs." Snape coughed, meaningfully. Lysra sent him an apologetic look and stepped back._

_"Rule Number 5:" Montague cut into the awkward silence. "Never take the blame, don't get caught." He grinned at them meaningfully. "In other words, rules don't matter, have fun, play pranks," Mali looked over at Harry and Draco, they exchanged small nods. "Just don't get caught,don't be obvious. Snakes are slippery for a reason." He winked at them._

_"Rule Number 6:" Livia's turn. "There is no rule 6." She shrugged nonchalantly. "But I can tell you that Rule Number 7 is 'Ambition leads life'. If you don't have something to work towards, you feel no reason to work. You have to want something to get it."_

_"And Rule Number 8:" Snape stepped forwards and spoke up. "Bravery is to be admired, Gryffindors are not." The prefects snickered, they were soon joined by the First Years. Mali found this rule highly entertaining. "Bravery is one thing, foolish stupidity is another. Slytherins use their knowledge before they act, the key is to always know what you are going to do before you do it. Whether it be a prank, provoking someone or some sort of stunt or so, that is what makes a Slytherin."_

_The First Years looked at him in admiration and nodded in understanding. _

_"I want to get one more thing straight, before I return you to your dreams." Snape called to them. "I don't want any of you roaming the castle or grounds alone. Slytherins rather unnerving reputation makes you all targets. I know you all know a few hexes and jinxes but that doesn't mean you are ready to face the world. Stay in packs, for your own safety. And remember, I am your Head of House, you are my responsibility. My door is always open to my snakes." He smiled warmly at them. "Good night children." He whispered the last part as it all began to fade away._

_The meeting was over, the room gone, they were all left to their childish dreams in the darkness of the night. _

**I'm sorry it's taken me so long to update! I'm now back at school and have a few tests here and there and lots of homework. I will try to update at least once a week, maybe twice, so sorry!**

**I really hope you like this! Please review and let me know what you all think!**

**Luna Potter : I know it doesn't all make sense but I've tried leaving a few details until the end. I can tell you though that the reason the goblins can't serve Dumbledore his big plate of justice is because of his standing in wizard society. He has many titles and is almost untouchable. The goblins will need outside help (humans) to serve him as they themselves are not treated as equals and would most likely be ignored. I am glad you enjoy it still though!**

**To the Guest who reviewed (whoever you may be) : haha you may be right ;)**

**Thank you all for reading!**

**XXX**


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11: Double Bubble Toil and Trouble

"Awesome! Potions first thing!" Pansy cheered as they received their timetables at breakfast the next morning.

"Don't be too happy," Harry sighed. "We're stuck with Gryffindors."

Everyone at the table groaned.

_Really?! _Mali rolled her eyes angrily. _Do they have to ruin the best subject by sticking us with the 'Dorks?_

"Seriously guys?" Theo smirked. "Don't you realise what this means?" He waited for an answer, when he realised one wasn't coming he filled the gap himself. "A chance to show them who their superiors are, show them up, watch them beg for their points and laugh at their failures."

Mali considered Theo's valid points while stealing a glance at the Gryffindor table. The First Years were sitting at the end of their table chucking down food as if they'd never seen it before. _Well Weasley probably hasn't but I don't see what excuses the others have for such poor manners._ She thought, disgusted by their behaviour.

"You know what?" She smiled. "Theo's right! This could prove to be very interesting." She sneered, she could not wait for Potions.

Ok, it was now official. Professor Snape was the coolest teacher ever!

After his lecture and his glaring session with the Gryffindors he had decided to quiz them. Thirty points had been awarded to Slytherin for all correct answers, thirty had been taken from Gryffindor for all wrong answers. Honestly, it was as if none of them had even bothered to pick up the Potions textbook before school had begun, all the questions very extremely easy yet not a single 'Dork could answer!

Mali's favourite part had been when Snape had begun drilling Weasley. The idiot boy hadn't even known what a bezoar was, for crying out loud!

Mali rolled her eyes and returned her attention to the Professor, her eyes glued to his billowing robes. It seemed as though a breeze encircled them as he walked making it look like he was hovering. Mali stored that idea in the back of her mind, mentally reminding herself to look up the effect.

"The potion you will be making today is a simple one, the Boil Cure Potion." Professor Snape was currently saying. "Work in partners, instructions and ingredients are on the board."

Finally! They got to make a potion, and a good one too! Mali looked around to see Draco standing next to her, his arms crossed and he was looking at her expectantly. Mali rolled her eyes.

"Well don't just stand there." She smacked his arm with her textbook. "Start getting the ingredients!"

Draco, ever the gentleman, bowed and replied, extremely sarcastically, "Your wish is my command, my lady."

"Oh get on with it you oaf." Mali drawled as she turned toward the cauldron and said "_Incendo._" to start the fire.

Draco soon returned with the necessary ingredients and the two began to work.

"Step 1: add the stewed horned slugs." Draco threw in the gloop dramatically.

"Step 2: crush the snake fangs with the side of a knife." Mali read out. "You have the silver knife right?" She whispered to her partner. They both knew how much a potion depended on the tools used and it just so happened that a silver knife was best for dealing with any animal parts. A regular knife wouldn't do the potion harm but the silver one ensured precision and had special magical properties that responded to the users wishes.

"Of course I do!" Draco looked offended at even being asked such a question, but even so he handed over the knife without another word. Mali proceeded to crush the fangs carefully and slowly to make sure that they didn't ping away under the pressure.

"Step 3: add the fangs to the cauldron, then stir five times clockwise followed by twice anti-clockwise." She read out as Draco followed the instructions.

"Step 4:" He read, "add the dried nettles, whole, to the mixture." Mali followed his instructions.

"Step 5: take the cauldron off the fire and wait twenty seconds before adding the porcupine quills." With a quick "_deflammo_" the flame was out and they counted to twenty simultaneously, grabbed the quills and dropped them into the pale brown mixture. Mali saw the immediate effects of the quills as the potion changed drastically to a sickly yellow, the exact colour that the potion should be. Small wisps of smoke escaped the cauldron, proving just how perfect their potion was.

"Twenty points to Slytherin for a perfect potion." They jumped at the sound of their professor's voice behind them. They turned around to see him smiled at them.

"Thank you Sir!" Mali exclaimed.

"This is impressive work for two First Years. Well done." With a flick of his wand a test tube appeared and was instantly filled with liquid from their cauldron and then floated to the professor's desk where it was corked and put down.

Mali turned back to the cauldron, intending to clean it but was shocked to see it was already clean. She and Draco looked to their teacher. Snape winked at them before turning away to scold the Gryffindors.

"Nice!" Mali grinned at Draco.

Before Draco had a chance to respond, they were interrupted by a big 'BOOM'. They turned around to see that Longbottom, a 'Dork, had exploded his potion and was currently laying on the floor, the gloop that they guessed was his potions was dripping from a melted cauldron onto him causing his skin to cover in boils.

"Isn't this meant to be a Boil Cure Potions?" Draco whispered in her ear between snickers.

All the Slytherins were roaring with laughter as Snape instructed Thomas and Finnigan to take him to the hospital wing.

"You, Weasley." He snapped suddenly at the red head, which immediately stiffened and became pale. "Why didn't you tell him the take the cauldron off the flame before adding the porcupine needles?"

Weasley looked as the ground and mumbled something unintelligible. Unfortunately for him, Snape heard every word.

"It wasn't your fault?" Snape repeated furiously, then he smirked. "Well Weasley for your cheek of calling a teacher a liar that'll be ten points from Gryffindor." Weasley's housemates groaned while he himself proceeded to imitate a fish. As Snape turned around, Mali saw Harry lean towards Weasley.

"What's wrong, weasel? Kneazle got your tounge?" Her twin hissed at the furious red head.

The rest of the Slytherins sniggered as they watched Weasley get held back by a girl, her name was Carrie, Cora or something Mason, Mali vaguely remembered from the sorting.

"Bloody snakes…" They heard weasel mutter.

"Shut up Ron!" Patil, another Gryffindor girl, groaned. "Haven't you lost enough points?!"

"Come on mate." Matthew Connolley tried reasoning with him. "They'll get what's coming for them, just you wait."

Mali stopped what she was doing for a second. What had Connolley said? It had sounded like a threat- no! Some sort of plot. She looked at Harry, then at Draco, they'd heard it too. She gave them a small nod, it was time.

"AAARRRGH!"

Ronald Weasley's girly shriek could be heard over the whole castle the next morning when the students of Hogwarts awoke. Mali looked unconcerned as she continued eating her breakfast as if nothing had happened. The rest of the Great Hall looked around in confusion at the sound of the scream, no one seemed to notice the three Slytherin First Years attempting to hide their sniggers behind their goblets of pumpkin juice. No one, except the rest of their fellow Slytherin First Years.

"What did you do?" Pansy leaned towards them, her eyes wide and excited.

"What did we do?" Draco repeated innocently.

"Whatever do you mean, Pansy?" Harry smirked charmingly at her.

"Scream-"

"Sniggers-"

"Too innocent-"

Mali smiled, their friends knew them too well for their own good.

"Oh, that." Mali sighed, half laughing. "We just left a small surprise for Weasley in his dorm. Right guys?"

"Right!" Draco and Harry echoed, sharing a knowing smirk.

"That was Weasley?" Tracy gasped, eyes growing wider.

"The very same." Harry drawled, remembering the high-pitched squeal that had graced their ears just moments earlier.

"Awesome." Crabbe and Goyle breathed, joining in the conversation.

"Yeah it was." Draco agreed. "But I don't remember asking your opinions, fat heads."

"My head is not fat!" Crabbe protested while Goyle just turned his gaze back to the food on the table, mumbling.

Draco brushed off the protest and turned back to his partners in crime.

"Five… Four…" Mali began counting down, any second now, Weasley would come crashing through the doors, she just knew it.

"Three… Two…" Harry and Draco joined in.

"One…" By now all of their group was muttering. Sure enough, as they all reached "Zero!" A very angry looking Weasley slammed open the doors and strode into the Great Hall and began walking right towards them.

"Oh joy!" Mali cheered over the hysteric laughter of her friends. "Just what I needed in the morning."

"Levesque!" Weasley growled.

"Yes?" Harry and Mali answered together all too innocently.

"I mean… No wait… But… Urgh…" Weasley stuttered. Mali and Harry cocked their heads to the side and looked up at him.

"I know you did this!" He finally exclaimed.

Harry and Mali looked at each other and looked back at Weasley with feigned looks of confusion. "Did what?"

"This!" Weasley cried out furiously, gesturing to his hair. Weasley was now graced with having perfectly round afro, which was stripy and contantly changing colour. On looking at it properly, Mali realised just what a fantastic job they'd done. It had been so simple. Mali, Draco and Harry had snuck out of the Slytherin dorms at midnight, it had all been planned minute for minute, they ran through each corridor just as a new teacher came to take over patrolling duty. They followed a Gryffindor Sixth Year Prefect who had just been relieved of patrolling duty and had snuck through the portrait hole once the Prefect had given the password and was then chatting with the Fat Lady. Finding the First Years dorms was simple and getting in was easier, had none of them ever heard of a locking charm? They snuck into the bathroom and found Weasley's shower stall, the one with the cheapest products and through examining the usage and state of the shampoo bottles they deduced that Weasley washed his hair three times a week in the mornings. All it had taken was a quick overdose of Frizz Relieve Potion mixed with a Coloris Mutationem potion and the product was dangerous to anyone who favoured their appearance. Weasley was the perfect example.

"You snuck into Gryffindor common room and did this to me in my sleep, you slimey-" Before Weasley could finish his accusation, he was cut off by a stern hand gripping his shoulder. He turned around slowly to see a very angry Professor Snape towering above him.

"Mr Weasley." Snape sneered. "Having a bad hair day?" He drawled. Weasel finally had the decency to blush in embarrassment, by now realised that the whole school was pointing at him and laughing. "Go see Madam Pomfrey, boy, perhaps she can help with your little… colourful problem." Blushing furiously, the weasel took that option and ran as fast as his legs would take him out of the hall and away.

That was when Mali, Draco and Harry finally joined in with the laughing, however their moment of joy did not last long.

"Amalthea, Draconis, Hadrian." Professor Snape was still there and looking at them pointedly, his expression was unreadable. "My office, now." He stalked away.

The three glanced at each other fleetingly before hurrying after him.

"I must congratulate you, children." Snape smiled fully as they closed the door to his office. "Your third day and already reaching high standards. If I may ask," he paused briefly. "How did you do it?"

"We found out over the summer, sir, that some potions do not work well with others due to a clash of ingredients," Draco began.

"We tested our theories over the summer and can now recognise potions and their 'interesting' counterparts." Harry continued.

"We proceeded to test our theory of the a favourite girls' product, the Frizz Relieve Potion, and Coloris Mutationem, our theory was proved correct, as you obviously saw." Mali concluded.

Snape looked at the three eleven year olds before him. They had actually told him the full truth, no lies, obviously he could tell. Their theorem was genius too, something not many ever chose to study, yet here they were, three First Years and they obviously knew far more than the basics if they'd actually reached the stage where they could tell the results of two potions together. He was truly impressed.

"And is there anything that could tie you to the event?" He asked, not letting on to his awe just yet.

"None sir." The boys replied.

"It was done with the utmost discretion and secrecy sir. We were not seen, we were not heard. We said nothing and it was all done fairly quickly. We were not gone from the Slytherin Quarters for more than ten minutes." Mali explained, she was very proud of herself and the others.

"And most importantly, why did you do it?" Snape urged them to continue, this he really did not know. Of course, he had seen their squabbling in Potions yesterday, but it had been nothing too serious.

"Well you see sir…" All of the kids now looked slightly awkward standing their, their earlier pride and air of confidence had vanished.

Mali looked at Harry. _"Please can we tell his Har?"_ She sent him a through telepathy, a perk to being twins that didn't involve them having to use Legillimency all the time as it was tiring. Mali sent her brother a pleading look. Draco, sensing he knew what was going on, whispered to Harry, "We can trust him, I promise."

The aforementioned boy looked up at their professor shyly. "Sir, it all comes back to my adoption."

To say that Severus Snape was intrigued, would be the understatement of the year. He had to know more.

"Sir can I please ask you to swear to an Unbreakable Vow before I continue?"

Snape was shocked. That was a big request for an eleven year old to make, he had a feeling he'd be finding out a lot more than just their reason for pranking the Weasley boy. Nevertheless he nodded his consent and held out his arm to the small boy. Mali took out her wand.

"Irrefragabiles votum non potest solvi" She whispered the spell while flicking her wand over their arms. Snape was extremely impressed by her knowledge and precision of her wandwork as faint gold strands formed, encircling his and the boy's forearms. "Do you, Severus Tobias Snape, swear that you will not give away any of the information we reveal to you tonight to any other soul?"

"I do." The professor replied monotonously.

"And do you swear to protect all three of us from the harm or danger that could come with this information?"

His eyes widened at the request as the severity of the request concerned him. "I do." He would always protect his snakes, no matter what.

"And do you swear that your treatment of Hadrian James Aries Potter-Levesque will not change?"

"I do." The professor replied again. "_Wait- What did she just say?!" _He thought, surely he'd heard that name wrong!

"Alligaverit Magica hoc voto." The girl whispered as the strands of magic disappeared.

"Children… You have a lot of explaining to do."

**Hey! Sorry it's been a while, school, exams and stuff haven't left me with much free time…**

**Dolceconbrio : prank no. 1! I know its not the most exciting but they'll get better I promise! Fred and George are good guys, not like ron! I love the two of them too much to not add them into the pranking mix!**

**clovexoxocato : yay new chapter! :)**

**thanks for reading!**

**XXX**


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12:

"Professor?" Mali asked cautiously.

It had been five whole minutes since they'd finished their little 'story', and Professor Snape had not uttered a word since. Harry was currently running his hand through his hair and looking around worriedly, he still wasn't convinced that this had been a good idea. Draco had left them a minute earlier to fetch some water for their professor who didn't really seem up to summoning a glass himself.

"Harry Potter." Professor Snape whispered looking extremely anxious.

"No sir." Harry stepped back into the light. "My name is Hadrian James Aries Levesque, I will only use Potter once I become of age and come into my inheritance." Harry opened his mouth to say something but seemed to swallow his words and start over. "Sir, I know you had issues with my biological father," Snape looked down at Harry, shock apparent on his face. "But I assure you, I am more than my father's son. Does my being placed in Slytherin not prove this? Or what about the fact that I just pranked a _Gryffindor. _And what about the fact that I've come to you, and am trusting you with this information?"

Snape looked at Harry with an unreadable expression, then he finally spoke. "You're secret is safe with me, my snakes are my first priority." The tall man swallowed. "I already trust that you are not your father, forgive me for thinking otherwise." Mali saw Harry give their professor a small nod as he continued. "I will see to it that this matter is kept from the Headmaster." Suddenly Snape blanked and turned pale, as if realising the severity of the situation. "The Headmaster wants you, Mr Po- I mean, Hadrian, he will not stop until he finds you, hiding from him could be putting you in a rather dangerous situation." Mali was about to protest but Professor Snape cut her off. "However, I will do everything in my power to keep you safe. Dumbledore has wronged you many a time and I have no doubt that he would try to do so again. But as long as it is within my power he will not do so, you are a Slytherin now and it is up to me to defend," he sighed. "And defend you I will."

Just then Draco came bursting through the doors to Professor Snape's office, his hair windswept from running and his face a dark shade of pink, he hunched over for a moment, gasping for breath.

"Here's your water, Uncle Sev!" He finally managed to hand a rather amused professor the glass of water.

Meanwhile Mali and Harry sniggered slightly. "Uncle Sev?" Harry whispered to his sister.

Professor Snape eyed the two wearily. "Yes, Draco, here, calls me Uncle Sev." He sighed. "It seems rather fitting as I am his godfather."

"You're Draco's godfather?!" Mali questioned, rather annoyed at this news. "Why didn't I know that?" She turned menacingly on her best friend.

"You wouldn't know as I asked Draco to keep it hushed as I wouldn't want to give anyone the idea that I have favourites."

"Yeah, cause we wouldn't want that, now would we?" Harry muttered sarcastically.

Snape turned to look at Harry, a single eyebrow raised, but before he had the chance to scold him Draco quickly intervened.

"Anyway, I think it would be a good idea for you both," he gestured to Mali and Harry. "To take up the name too."

"What?" Snape stammered, looking completely outraged, Harry's comment long gone in his mind.

"After all," Draco continued, grinning widely, enjoying the situation hugely. "You're my bestfriends and Uncle Sev will treat you as he treats me, it all seems reasonable doesn't it, Uncle?"

"Draco…" Snape growled, not at all liking the idea.

"I like it." Harry smirked, this would be interesting, and a way to get on equal footing to Snape.

"Ok then." Draco stood up from the armchair he had claimed upon his arrival. "I guess we're done here. Shall we?" He asked Mali and Harry sarcastically as he began walking towards the door. Harry followed him, after sparing a cheeky grin for Uncle Sev, Mali however hovered for a moment before turning back to the professor.

"Sir?" She asked quickly, waiting for permission to speak, which he gave in the form of a quick nod. "I'll be brief with you, my brother needs you and frankly anyone else who is willing to back him up. I saw him, the day we met. He was skin and bones, covered in bruises and cuts. Those dratted Dursleys beat him and filled his head with nonsense about him being a good for nothing freak. Harry grew up with nothing, no help, no kindness, no respect and worst of all, no love. All I want is for him to fully leave his past behind and move on, that's part of the reason Father adopted him so soon. He needs as much help as he can get to leave his past behind, you can help with that. All I'm asking you to do is forget James Potter. Harry, Draco and I know of your history with him, please do not ask how as I don't want to lie to you, but all I want you to do is think of Harry Levesque, how you treated him in Potions. He's that same boy, another Slytherin. Please sir, the last thing he needs is more prejudice thrown up against him."

Mali looked up at her professor as she finished her little speech and saw him looking down at her with a soft smile on his face.

"You remind me very much of someone I used to know, Miss Levesque. I find it very touching how much you've come to care for your new brother." He said. "I gave my word and I will keep to it. Your brother's secret is safe with me."

Mali smiled genuinely; she'd known all along that telling the professor was a good idea. "Thank you, Uncle Sev." She smiled, ever so sweetly, looking at him over her shoulder as she walked out to meet the boys. She giggled slightly as the expression on his face was priceless.

The troublesome trio (as they'd been dubbed by their friends) had just left the Great Hall after lunch when they suddenly found themselves pushed into an empty classroom, they turned around to face the culprits and found themselves looking at two identical redheads, a single thought ran through their minds: Weasleys.

"Hello little troublemakers." The one on the right sang out.

"Fancy running into you here." The other smiled an innocent smirk.

"Fancy that." Draco muttered.

"Might I ask what you're reasons behind kidnapping three innocent First Years might be?" Mali questioned, genuinely intrigued.

"Kidnapping?" One asked, his hand on his heart, looking truly hurt, in a very joking sort of way.

"Us?" The other joined in with identical reactions.

"Never!" They shook their heads looking sad, then suddenly their heads snapped up.

"And innocent?!" The one on the right started them up again.

"You?" His counterpart questioned. The two shared a look before continuing, grinning wildly.

"No chance!" They spoke simultaneously.

Mali looked to Draco and Harry, wondering what exactly was going on. Then suddenly she realised just what the two were on about. She decided to play her role as the 'innocent Firstie'.

"What do you mean?" She asked in a small, cute voice, looking up to the tall redheads, her bright blue eyes wide.

Harry and Draco stared at Mali, where had this cute, sweet character come from?! Because that definitely wasn't the Mali they knew. Mali smirked inwardly at their thickness for not realising she was trying to handle a situation they hadn't even realised had arisen.

"Oh I think you know-"

"Just what we mean."

Mali shook her head, her body language screaming 'shy, timid, adorable'.

"We just wanted to congratulate you-"

"On your little prank on ickle Ronniekins this morning."

Mali felt Harry and Draco stiffen beside her and had to try her best not to roll her eyes at them, they were Slytherins for crying out loud! She kept her face a mask of complete indifference. When the twins noticed that the three weren't letting on they decided to try another tactic.

"Put simply-"

"We're impressed."

Mali tilted her head to the side. They'd impressed the Weasley twins, that was a big deal in the current day and age at Hogwarts.

"My name is Fred."

"My name is George."

The twins introduced themselves before bowing down, further shocking the trio.

"I'm-" Draco began to introduce himself but was cut off by the twins who spoke simultaneously.

"Oh we know who you are!" They smirked identically.

"Draco Malfoy." George pointed at the blond.

"Mali Levesque." Mali felt a little confused as to whether she should allow them use of her nickname but didn't have a chance to say anything as the twins turned to Harry.

"And Harry Potter-Levesque."

There was silence. Mali, Draco and Harry drew their wands and pointed at the redheads who were currently grinning like Cheshire cats.

"How did you know that?" Harry growled menacingly.

The twins turned towards each other and began speaking in stage whispers.

"I don't know, should we tell them, Gred?"

"Well, Forge, if we want the story we might as well."

"But our biggest secret?"

"Key to all our pranks-"

"Excuse me?" Mali called out sarcastically. "We're still here!"

"Oh! Of course you are!" Fred winked at Mali.

"Well Fred?"

"Might as well George."

The two boys cleared their throats and announced in big voices, "Presenting, the Marauder's Map!"

Mali, Draco and Harry gasped as the twins brought forth an old piece of parchment. Mali looked at the two boys and shared a nod with each other. The map had been made by Harry's birth father and his friends when they were in school, it showed everyone no matter what spell they may be under. They had to get that map, and they had the perfect opportunity.

The twins, however devious they may have been, missed this look and were currently looking extremely proud of their wonderful discovery.

"What do you want for it?" Mali asked excitedly.

"What, this manky old parchment?" The twins were confused at the little girl's obvious excitement, they had no idea that the kids actually knew about the map.

"Yes, the map." Mali stated as if it were the most obvious thing in the world. This confused the redheads further but they opted not to comment as they thought that the trio only thought of it as a simple enchantment hiding an average map, so they decided to have some fun and tease the young ones further.

"Open it and it's yours." They smirked simultaneously.

Mali watched them with pity, they really had no clue who they were up against.

"Harry, will you do the honours?"

Her brother stepped forward, a broad grin on his face. "With pleasure, dear sister."

Just like that, Harry walked up to the twins, wand at the ready. The redheads' gloating expressions faded with Harry's every movement. They obviously hadn't expected the First Years to be so confident. All the same they didn't move. Harry looked up and smirked for a second at them before tapping the parchment and saying loud and clear,

"I solemnly swear I am up to no good."

Suddenly it seemed as though the room exploded. Harry snatched the map and ran to take cover behind his best friends as he watched the ink markings begin to appear. The twins tried, too slowly, to pull back the map, realising that their plan had failed and they had underestimated the three First Years too extensively. Mali and Draco cheered loudly at their quick discovery of the wondrous map and then turned towards the twins and drew their wands, prepared to hex.

"A deal is a deal." Draco cocked his head to the side and lifted his wand slightly higher.

"But-"

They tried to protest but did not get far before Mali and Draco wrapped them in body binds.

"Don't try to cross us." Mali warned.

"Trust me, you'll regret it." Harry finished.

"And Harry's identity stays secret or your brother won't be the only one getting pranked." Draco added menacingly.

"Do we have a deal?" They all asked together while Draco and Mali removed the binds.

The twins nodded silently, they really did not want to cross these three and already pitied anyone who would try.

"We might be prepared to strike another deal." Harry examined the two older boys closely. "But it depends on your pranking ability."

Fred and George looked at each other, both wondering where this was going.

"Best the school's seen, since the Marauders of course."

"They are true heroes they are."

Harry smiled a small smile, proud of his dad for leaving such a legacy.

"The time may come when we need help with a big prank." Mali explained. "We would hope to be able to call on you, should such a matter arise."

"Hm." Fred pondered for a moment. "What's in it for us?"

Draco looked briefly at Harry then returned his attention to the twins. "We'll key you in to the traps we'll be setting on the secret passageways."

The redheads' eyes widened at the genius idea, inwardly cursing themselves for not coming up with it. These three were dangerous, not enemy material. The twins silently agreed to go with another approach.

"We agree." They stood up and smiled. "So this makes us allies?" Confirmation was needed with the trio, obviously.

"Allies." Mali tested the word before agreeing with a quick nod of her head.

"Now if you'll excuse us," Draco chimed in graciously. "We have places to go and pranks to plan."

The twins, ever the jokers, bowed and watched the three First Years leave the room without saying another word. Mali saw them, in the corner of her eye, looking at each other with perplexed expressions.

_Oh so they think they're confused now, huh? Just wait till we actually start pranking for real._ She smirked to herself before joining in her best friends' growing laughter as they headed through the halls to Transfiguration taught by a very irritable Professor McGonagall.

**hey! Sorry it's been a while, school takes up way too much time!**

**Thanks for reading, hope you like it!**

**dolceconbrio : here you go, Snape's reaction plus a little bit of weasley twins!**

**draconic skysong : I hope it was worth the wait!**

**clovexoxocato : just for you 3**

**please review!**

**XXX**


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13:

In the next few weeks at Hogwarts, many students noticed the unusual silence and calm that was hanging over the school. Plenty comments about Ron Weasley's 'bad hair day' were still being passed around, but students were wondering- no, waiting, for something more.

Mali and the boys had decided to lay low for a while, not to start any trouble but wait for trouble to find them, which it always did. Mali always thought that this was the best way for them to rise again, they couldn't be blamed for starting it and it was hilarious watching others try to rile them up.

Halloween was approaching. Normally, this was Mali and Draco's favourite time of year, but this year they couldn't help but notice the slightly sombre atmosphere surrounding their friend/brother. Upon thinking about the matter, they realised that this was the first year that Harry would be aware of his birth parents' death day.

The morning before the big event, Dumbledore rose to the podium during breakfast and announced that all classes would be cancelled the next day for the big event. Harry sighed heavily, poking around his food on the plate with his fork.

"Har, are you ok?" Mali asked him softly, placing a hand gently on her brother's shoulder.

Harry looked up, his eyes cloudy with unshed tears. "For the first time, I know what happened ten years ago tomorrow." He whispered. "But there's still nothing I can do. If only I could visit their graves or something."

Mali and Draco shared a look and nodded. They knew it would be hard, considering current circumstances, but they knew, no matter what, they were going to do all they could for Harry. Draco was the first to stand.

"Sorry mate," he said, climbing off the bench. "Just remembered I forgot to grab my Transfiguration books on the way out this morning. I'll see you in class, alright?" And he was gone.

Harry looked slightly dazed. _Not surprising, _Mali thought. _It's not every day Draco Malfoy forgets something._

Then she took a breath and stood too, Harry looked up from where he was still seated looking very confused.

"Got to talk to Uncle Sev quickly before class." She shrugged and made her way out of the Hall. On her way she leaned over quickly and whispered in Daphne's ear, "Keep an eye on Harry, would you?" This earned her a raised eyebrow but Daphne said nothing more as she nodded and moved over to where Harry was sitting, looking even more lost than before. Mali looked back as she opened the door to exit the Hall and felt her heart wrench as she saw the hurt look on Harry's face as he watched her leave. As she turned around to leave, Professor Dumbledore caught her eye. He was looking at the Slytherin table, intrigue obvious on his face. He was looking at none other than Harry.

"I'll deal with you later, meddling fool." She muttered under her breath before finally leaving the Hall.

"Took you long enough!" Draco exclaimed as Mali finally appeared.

"Clueless idiot!" Mali glared at Draco, giving him a slap on the back of his head. Draco looked at her, truly clueless as to what he'd done. "We didn't have to leave now! He needs us, he's hurting!"

"Oh." Was all Draco managed to say. Then his eyes widened in realisation. "Oh!"

Mali gave him another death glare before stalking in the direction of the dungeons in a manner than would have made Severus proud. "The old coot was watching him." She called over her shoulder to Draco, who was trying to keep up with her. Despite her petite size, Mali could walk fast!

"He was?" Draco exclaimed. "Bloody hell! Something needs to be done, fast."

"Obvious much?" Mali rolled her eyes.

Draco kept quiet, sensing his friend was not in a mood to be tested. Finally they reached the portrait guarding Severus's quarters.

"Mea angues facere me superbum." _It's a sweet password. _Mali smiled, the password was 'my snakes make me proud', she thought it was sweet that Uncle Sev really did care so much about them.

"Who's there?" They entered the foggy room and heard the hollow voice. Severus had warned them of his system, he didn't trust passwords not to get out so he'd added a 'booby trap' of his own. Consequences would be severe for those not authorised with entrance.

"Draco Malfoy and Mali Levesque." Draco announced quickly. A high-pitched beep was heard and then a stone wall slid open as the fog disappeared to reveal Severus's quarters. The room was made up of blacks and darks blues and greens. Draco was quick to lounge on the leather sofa, Mali joined him and elbowed him hard in the ribs.

"Ouch!" Draco yelped. "What was that for?"

"My name deserves to be first." Mali smirked at him.

Suddenly a door on the side of the room opened and an irritated Severus dressed in black slacks and a dark blue polo shirt stormed in. He looked around to room wildly and glared at the two kids once he noticed them relaxing on his couch.

"What do you two think you are doing?" He asked, his voice dangerously low. They'd obviously interrupted something important.

Mali smiled sweetly. Unlike Draco, she remained unfazed by his godfather's fierce expression. "Just visiting our favourite professor." She said.

"Amalthea Elara Rowena Levesque, tell me what you are doing here." Mali's smile dropped quicker than a pin. He'd used her first name. She crossed her arms and turned away from him, refusing to speak another word.

"Uncle Sev, we want to talk to you about Harry." Draco said, not looking up from his hands.

"So you had to come to my personal quarters?" Severus demanded.

"Well you see-" Draco began.

"I don't want to hear it, Draconis!" Draco was shocked. Uncle Severus had never, not once, used his full name. "Get out!" He shouted. "Both of you out and don't ever come in here again!"

Draco all but ran from the room. Mali rose quickly to her feet. "Thanks for all your help, Professor Snape. Glad to know we can 'always go to you if we need any thing'." She said giving him the iciest glare she could muster before fleeing the room after her friend.

The door slammed shut behind the two of them before they had a chance to look back at their teacher's reaction.

"Of all the people…" Mali muttered sourly.

Draco stared at the wall in shock. After a few moments, he muttered, "He called me Draconis."

To say that the two of them were shocked, would be the understatement of the century. This was Uncl- Mali stopped her train of thought, hesitant to call the man 'Uncle Sev'. Professor Snape was not the 'on edge' and 'shouting' kind of man. Something was wrong but at that moment, Mali and Draco were just too dazed to dwell on that fact.

…ML…DM…HL…

The room was dark, with only a near burned out candle to see. Two small children sat cross-legged on the floor by a wooden crate that served as a crate. They spoke is hushed voices.

"Ok, can we go through the plan once more?" The blonde boy whispered through the darkness to his companion. He made out the faint outline of her head dipping in a nod. "First, I grab the subject on his way out of the common room and shove him into the dorm while you keep watch. Should we say one tap for all clear?"

"Sure," came the reply. "And knowing my brother, two taps for shut up."

The boy rolled his eyes, this girl would never change, for that, he was glad. "Deal. What next?"

"We go to the second corridor by the portrait of the drunk on the fourth floor. The passageway behind the sword less soldier will take us up to the portrait next to McGonagoll's office. The password to which is…" The girl looked down at the map on the table, barely lit by the small flame of their candle, before muttering, "'Lions for the cup', wow she's subtle." Her partner-in-crime gave a soft snort at the girl's sarcasm, she ignored him and continued, "From there, we floo to my Aunt Rosalind's house in Godric's Hollow."

"The feast is roughly two hours long so we should spend no more than one hour away. Are you one hundred percent sure that your aunt is away?"

"I'm positive. Danny got a letter from her and Uncle Io just yesterday telling him that they're taking our cousins to America for the week. And what about our cover?"

"Harry's feeling sick after having eaten too many sweets in the morning. As his sister and his best friend we opted to miss the feast to stay with him. Pansy is passing it along to the others."

The girl was silent for a few moments before lifting her head. As the faced her friend his breath caught. The candlelight captured her perfectly at the angle. Her elegant cheekbones highlighted her face, giving the illusion of a soft glow in the shadows. Her lips looked darker and red. Her bright blue eyes were lit up in excitement. He was snapped from his daze, which he shrugged off nonchalantly, not even thinking twice, as the girl leaned forward to whisper.

"Perfect. The plan is perfect." She smiled at her friend. "Ready, set, go."

On go, she blew out the candle, leaving them in total darkness as they slipped out into the corridor and headed for the dungeon. Not seen, not heard.

…ML…DM…HL…

The day was Halloween and Hogwarts was full of joyous chatter. The corridors and staircases were lined with singing jack-o-lanterns and ghouls were hidden around corners. The ghosts (and Peeves) had taken it upon themselves to 'spice up' the day a bit. With corridors suddenly going dark, filled with spooky sounds and mysterious flocks of mice being spotted around the school among the list of Halloween scares, the teachers were up to their shoulders in trouble and the students couldn't have been enjoying it more. Even Harry perked up at the sight of the castle covered with different 'monsters' and other magical items. Well, that and the sight of Draco Malfoy with red hair.

The whole school was in the Great Hall for breakfast, all chatting animatedly. All except Harry who was obviously a bit put out. Mali watched her brother sadly, willing his pain away. She watched him as he looked at Draco, who was in the middle of breaking up another cat fight between Pansy and Theo, Harry was smiling slightly but his smile was sad, it lacked it's usual spark. Mali knew that she had to do something fast or the teachers were going to start catching on.

"Psst." She elbowed her brother lightly to get his attention. He turned to face her. Mali tilted her head, obviously directing his attention, to a little pill in her hand. Harry's face lit up upon seeing it. The pill was an invention of theirs that Harry had inspired Mali to research after telling her about a bout of accidental magic he once had when he turned his teacher's wig blue. Harry leaned closer, subtly so as not to attract anyone's attention, to examine the pill. One the side of the chalky sphere was a small 'r'. Harry raised his eyebrows for a second, asking who it was for. Mali just smiled and reached over the table. To anyone else, it would have looked like she was reaching for the pancakes, to Harry, it looked like she was faking a grab to drop the pill in Draco's pumpkin juice, which she did. Harry nearly gaped like an idiot at where the pill was now dissolving. Had his sister gone mad? Giving Draco 'Weasley' hair was not a sane move.

Mali and Harry held their breath as Draco's hand slowly reached for his goblet not even looking at it as he was trying to convince Pansy, "you can't Theo a toe-haggling toad when he's just called you the rear of a hippogriff!" He carefully lifted the goblet to his lips and took a big sip.

"Three, two," The twins whispered, leaning forward in anticipation. "One!"

A small silvery mist began circling Draco's head, above his eyebrows so completely unknown to him. It circled his head twice before diving into his hair, covering every last strand. With a small 'poof' the mist disappear, leaving Draco with red hair.

Mali and Harry snorted into their goblets. In the Halloween lighting, Draco's skin almost looked freckly, compared to their surroundings, his eyes looked blueish and he now had red hair. He looked like a Weasley!

Draco looked at his friends with surprise raising a single eyebrow, wondering what was so funny. That was when Pansy turned around to ask for his advice on a retort.

"AH!" She screamed.

"What?"

"Where?"

"Huh?"

All the Slytherins nearby were quick to draw their wands and point in random directions before their eyes settled on Draco. Some pointed their wands at him, thinking a Weasley had dared sit at their table while others dropped theirs as they doubled over laughing. To say that Draco was confused would be like stating that a unicorn has a horn. As he looked around wildly he saw that his two best friends were not properly laughing, they seemed to be choking almost, but the light in their eyes showed that they were one trying to hold back huge bursts of laughter. _But why? _Draco wondered.

That was when he caught sight of his reflection in the bowl pastries.

"AH!" He screamed, jumping off the bench, his hands flew to his hair. He pulled a particularly long strand in front of his face and at the top of his eyes could just see it's bright red colour. _Who would have dared… _He fumed silently to himself before suddenly remembering. His mercury eyes narrowed as he looked down at the twins who, by now, had tears rolling down their faces with laughter.

"You two…" He glared at them. "If you know what's best for you, you'll start running. Now."

Harry looked at Mali, Mali looked at Harry.

"Uh oh." They uttered simultaneously.

Then they jumped to their feet and sprinted out of the Hall as fast as their legs could carry them, Draco hot on their heels.

…ML…DM…HL…

**Hello everyone! I am so sorry for not having updated in so long! I love this story but exams and school got in the way…**

**Anyway, here's a new chapter. Maybe it's a bit short but I tried! Whos looking forward to the rest of Halloween? I know I am! :)**

**clovexoxocato : just for you! Hope you like it!**

**Sasukitsu : thanks!**

**Dolceconbrio : small prank there at the end but I'm hoping to make it an interesting Halloween so you never know what might happen! I'm very gland that you like the alliance, it will be kicking in very soon**

**draconic skysong : here you go, maybe not most exciting but the next chapter should be very humorous!**

**DarkRavie : thank you, hope you liked this chapter!**

**LuciusMalfoyfemale : I'm sorry you are not fond of main!OC but if that's the case then you do not have to read my story. I'm not forcing you to read it and I doubt anyone else is either. Thank you for reviewing though, I always appreciate reviews. I am not trying to make my character a Mary Sue (she is nothing like me) but I am taking into account that I should be a bit more realistic.**

**Thank you all for reviewing!**

**Please do review! They are what keep me writing :)**

**XXX**


End file.
